polos opuestos
by Sofy-Yuli
Summary: Fiona es una chica de 14 años que esta enamorada de Marshall pero el de ella no,claro al principio. Daniela es una chica de 14 años al igual que Fiona solo que ella esta enamorada de Finn, pero Finn es el típico chico que solo se basa en el físico y no en los sentimientos pero al conocer a Daniela se da cuenta del verdadero valor de las personas.
1. Chapter 1

"POLOS OPUESTOS"

Hola este es mi primer fic espero les guste prime les describiré a los personajes

Fiona: es una chica rubia, delgada de ojos azules y muy bonitos que está enamorada de Marshall. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte por lo que casi nunca la ven llorar. Su mejor amiga es Cake. Es hermana de Finn

Cake: Mejor amiga de Fiona. Es una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, delgada y bonita. Su novio es Lord. Su personalidad es un poco sobreprotectora como de una madre hacia Fiona y sus amigas

Daniela: (la princesa flama) ella es la mejor amiga de Marci. Es una chica pelirroja, de tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche delgada y muy bonita. Esta enamorada de Finn pero el de ella no. Su personalidad es muy dulce, tierna, es muy inteligente, y comprensiva.

Marci: Es una chica de cabello negro, delgada y bonita. Es muy reservada pero le gusta ayudar a resolver los problemas de los demás. Su novio es Ash

Ashley: Es una chica delgada y catalogada por los chicos como la más bonita de su escuela. Es arrogante caprichosa y presumida. Es novia de Marshall

Marshall: Es un chico alto de cabello negro y algo guapo. Le encantan los videojuegos. Es un poco inmaduro y cursi por dentro. Su novia es Ashley.

Finn: es un chico rubio ojos azules y guapo catalogado como uno de los más relajitas del salón, es un poco mujeriego y bromea con todas.

Bueno aquí está la descripción de algunos personajes

Era el primer día de clases y casi se nadie conocía y los que se conocían casi ni hablaban. Ese silencio algo incómodo pero característico del primer día de clases abundaba solo en los salones de primero donde todos eran los nuevos en aquella escuela. El silencio fue roto cuando la maestra de biología entro al salón –Hola soy la maestra Noemí seré su maestra de biología…- dijo una maestra algo joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño que comenzó a dar el típico discurso que dan los maestros el primer día de clases sobre la conducta trabajos etc. Paso lo mismo con todos los maestros advertencia tras advertencia discurso tras discurso hasta que al fin llegó la hora del receso todos salieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello excepto 4 chicas Fiona, Daniela, Cake y Marcí quienes se volvieron amigas de inmediato y se dijeron a la cafetería de la escuela para comer algo antes de volver a clases – Creí que nunca acabarían las clases- dijo Fiona – por desgracia no han acabado- dijo Cake las chicas siguieron platicando sobre los chicos de su clase hasta que Fiona dijo: -¿Saben quién se me hace guapo?- dijo Fiona sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho -¿Quién?- preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo – Marshall- -¿Queeee?- volvieron a decir las chicas juntas – Bueno es que se me hace guapo- -Estas loca no esta guapo - dijo Daniela –Bueno para ti no pero para mi si- dijo Fiona. Las chicas comenzaron a reír y Cake dijo: ¿planeas decirle que te gusta? – no lo se- dijo Fiona y antes de que dijeran algo la campana toco y todas se fueron al salón. La semana transcurrió larga y aburrida hasta el viernes a la hora de salida cuando Fiona iba saliendo tropezó con Marshall lo que provoco que Fiona cayera al suelo – lo siento- dijo Marshall ayudando a Fiona a levantarse – no… no te… preocupes- dijo Fiona tartamudeando – Bueno adiós- dijo Marshall. Cake, Marci y Daniela quienes habían visto toda la escena se hacercaron a Fiona -No se nota que te gusta ni te preocupes- dijo Daniela sarcásticamente haciendo que Fiona reaccionara – eh? Que?- dijo Fiona –nada niña vámonos- dijo Cake saliendo con las tres chicas. Cada quien se fue a su casa y por distinto camino. Cuando Fiona llego a su casa saludo a su mamá a su hermano Finn que había llegado antes que ella y a su papá y después de cenar con ellos subio a su cuarto para conectarse a Facebook y buscar a Marshall pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al revisar su muro…

¿Qué les pareció mi primer fic? por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias


	2. Chapter 2

POLOS OPUESTOS

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 2: DECEPSIONES**

* * *

><p>Al ver el muro de Marshall Fiona se diocuenta de que Marshall tenia novia y se llamaba Ashley, no la conocía al parecer iba en otra escuela, pero eso no era el punto, Fiona ya no tenía muchas posibilidades con Marshall, el pensar eso solo hizo que Fiona se deprimiera y la hiciera llorar hasta quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente Fiona no tenía ganas de nada, solo se vistió y se fue a la escuela olvidándose de la existencia de su hermano y que siempre se iban juntos a la escuela. Ella iba hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la escuela seguida por su hermano que llego rápido con su skate - ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dijo Finn alcanzando a Fiona - Lo siento, lo olvide- dijo Fiona - ¿Qué tienes?- Finn –No te importa- dijo Fiona caminando rápido hacia al salón para tomar su lugar. Las clases pasaron rápido para Fiona ya que ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención y se la pasaba haciendo rayones para fingir escribir. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que Fiona estaba triste y necesitaba apoyo pero tuvieron que esperar al recreo para que pudieran hablar con ella. Cuando toco el timbre de recreo Fiona salió rápido para que sus amigas no la ahogaran en preguntas, sin embargo lograron a alcanzarla –Fiona… ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Daniela preocupada –Nada… no se preocupen solo quiero estar sola-Dijo Fiona tratando de ocultar su tristeza pero no sabía que esta era reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules que siempre decían lo que ella en realidad sentía. –Te conocemos Fiona, dinos lo que pasa sabes que te podemos ayudar en lo que sea- dijo Cake. Fiona dejo escapar una lagrima fue entonces cuando les conto todo a sus amigas. Daniela, Cake y Marci consolaron a Fiona y para animarla un poco hicieron un plan entre las tres para que a Marshall le comenzara a gustar Fiona. Toco el timbre para entrar a clases pero el maestro no había llegado así que las tres chicas comenzaron su plan. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a pararse de su lugar, Cake tomo un plumón y escribió en el pizarrón FIONA Y MARSHALL ante esto todos comenzaron a molestar a Fiona y a Marshall, Fiona se sonrojo al ver esto y solo se levantó de su lugar y avanzo a donde estaba Cake y Marshall quien ya se había levantado para reclamarle a Cake sobre lo que había escrito. Fiona estaba frente a Marshall quien quedo frente a Fiona pues iba a regresar a su lugar en ese entonces Daniela empujo a Fiona contra Marshall provocando que el la abrazara por la cintura y sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de distancia…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gusta dejen sus reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS TOMARE EN CUENTA SUS REVIEWS TRATARE DE HACER MAS LARGOS LOS CAPITULOS**

**CAPITULO 3: AMOR IMPOSIBLE**

* * *

><p>NARRA FIONA:<p>

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura en ese momento mi único deseo era que ese momento nunca acabara, pero de pronto sentí como me soltó de la cintura y se alejó de mi dirigiéndose a su lugar. Sentí una inmensa alegría pero a la vez decepción porque había terminado ese momento, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza no sabía que hacer simplemente me quede parada en el mismo lugar petrificada recordando su mirada de desconcierto. Reaccione en el momento en que Daniela me jaló de la mano para que me sentara pues ya había llegado el maestro y si me encontraba parada me iba a sancionar. Toda su clase me la pase pensando en Marshall tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya todos estaban saliendo para irse a sus casas. Me apresure a tomar mis cosas y salir, pero antes de salir mis amigas y mi hermano me impidieron la salida

-Hacen linda pareja ¿no?- dijo Cake riendo

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Marshall hermanita?- Finn

-Larga historia que después te contaremos- dijo Marci

-Bueno yaaa me empujo Daniela contra Marshall- al decir esto recordé todo lo sucedido, de pronto sentí como mis mejillas ardían, mis amigas y mi hermano comenzaron a reír pues tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y estaba súper sonrojada comencé a reír con ellos y finalmente nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Al llegar a mi casa subí de inmediato a mi habitación estaba dispuesta a investigar todo sobre la novia de Marshall, al revisar su muro me di cuenta de que su novia se llamaba Ashley Rosas al ver su foto me di cuenta de que en realidad era bonita, inmediatamente le envié una solicitud ella la acepto enseguida, comencé a hablar con ella obviamente no le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de su novio, simplemente le preguntaba cosas sobre su vida y me di cuenta de que era demasiado presumida y superficial. Por un momento pensé en actuar como ella para gustarle a Marshall, solo que yo no era así, decidí no cambiar mi forma de ser pero si acercarme más a Marshall. Se me fue el tiempo súper rápido y cuando me di cuenta ya eran la 1:00 de la mañana inmediatamente me fui a dormir.

NARRADORA

A la mañana siguiente Fiona se levantó temprano para arreglarse. Se puso unos jeans entubados, una remera azul, unos convers negros y claro una coleta alta como siempre. Después de arreglarse bajo a desayunar con su hermano, su madre y su padre.

– Buenos días- dijo Fiona con una gran sonrisa

-¿A dónde tan guapa hija?- dijo su padre

-A la escuela ¿A dónde más?- dijo Fiona riendo

-Ya sabes si me entero que tienes novio…- dijo su padre provocando que Fiona se pusiera totalmente pálida por su comentario

-NO… no te preocupes papá que ni siquiera me acerco a mis compañeros- dijo Fiona

Fiona y Finn terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la escuela rápidamente pues ya era tarde y los maestros ya los tenían sentenciados respecto a ese asunto. Al llegar Fiona se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba casi vacío, en el solo estaban un chico que escuchaba música en el rincón y ella, solo eran ellos dos pues su hermano había ido con sus amigos que al parecer estaban en la cafetería.

NARRA FIONA:

Después de ver a aquel chico en el rincón más oscuro del salón me senté en una banca junto a la ventana, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue sacar mi libro favorito y comenzar a leer mientras llegaban los demás. Había absoluto silencio en el salón y como a mí no me gustaba el silencio me puse mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música, de repente un sonido me distrajo de mi lectura, al parecer era el sonido del celular de aquel chico, el contesto su teléfono, al parecer tenía una discusión con su novia, no le tome tanta importancia y seguí leyendo, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que el chico que estaba hablando por teléfono era Marshall

-Deja de gritar Ashley cálmate por favor-dijo Marshall

Estas palabras solo lograron que me quedara atónita, el nombre de Ashley solo me hizo recordar mi conversación con ella

FLASHBACK

-Hola Ashley- Fiona

-Emm hola ¿te conozco?- Ashley

-No, pero quisiera que nos conociéramos, voy en la misma escuela que tu novio Marshall- Fiona

-Ah… eres una de las "admiradoras" de mi novio, pues mira de una vez te lo digo Marshall es mío y tú no tienes oportunidad con él. Solo mírate y mírame a mi ¿Por qué Marshall me dejaría por ti? Así que no te hagas ilusiones-Ashley

-No… no quiero quitarte a tu novio solo somos compañeros-Fiona

-Bueno pues ya quedaste advertida, y ya me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo contigo- Ashley

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente ¿le habrá dicho Ashley que hable con ella? ¿Qué pasaría? Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando toco la campana y todos comenzaron a entrar al salón

-Hola- dijo Daniela

-Hola Dani-

-¿funciono el plan?- dijo Cake cuando llego

-¿hablaste con Marshall?-dijo Daniela

-Emm… no- dije

-¡¿NO FUNCIONO?! NO PUEDE SER- dijo Cake casi gritando

-Esperen… ¿ustedes lo planearon?- dije

- Jejee sí pero no resulto- dijo Daniela decepcionada

-Lamentablemente no, pero gracias por el intento, por eso las quiero tontas- dije abrazando a Dani y Cake

Al acabar la clase me fui con mis amigas a tomar un helado al parque ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos juntas, me gustaba tanto ir al parque, me gustaba sentir el aire correr en mis mejillas, no las pasamos muy bien pero de pronto me topé con Marshall el me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, no podía creerlo, inmediatamente lo seguí hasta el centro del parque donde estaba una hermosa fuente, no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que quería, al llegar a la fuente se detuvo y volteo hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada que casi hacia que me desmayara, siempre me habían gustado sus ojos pero ese no era el caso al parecer estaba muy enojado conmigo

-¿Quién te crees para hablarle a mi novio solo para molestarla?- me dijo gritando

-¿Como que molestarla? Yo solo quería ser su amiga, jamás le hable con la intención de molestarla- dije defendiéndome

Se acercó a mi tanto que sentía su respiración, no sabía que estaba pasando, y esos impulsos de querer besarlo eran incontrolables que…

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por sus reviews este fic esta basado en una la vida de una amiga. Sigan dejando sus reviews espero seguir mejorando<strong>

**CREDITOS:Michelle Martinez Sanchez y Francisco Daniel Cortes Castillo**


	4. Chapter 4

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**Hola, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: UN NUEVO AMOR**

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de besarlo, pero él se alejó de mí y me dijo:<p>

-Aléjate de mi novia y de mí, nada va a pasar entre tú y yo…-

Después de decir esto se fue corriendo, estas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y causaban una profunda tristeza en mí ser, pero tenía razón no podía pasar nada entre él y yo. Camine varias cuadras para llegar a mi casa, pero en realidad no quería llegar por esa razón daba vueltas entre las calles para hacer más largo mi camino. Hasta que, de pronto alguien cubrió mis ojos con sus manos y dijo:

-Adivina quién soy-

Esa voz me resultaba familiar era…

-¡DAMIAN!- grite abrazando al chico que estaba detrás de mí, él siempre fue mi mejor amigo cuando iba en la primaria, pero un día ya no volvió a la escuela, sus padres me dijeron que se iban a mudar desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el con su típica sonrisa que siempre me había hecho sentir bien.

-Bien… pero como es que…- dije sin poder completar mi frase

-Veras vine porque estoy de vuelta, me quedare un tiempo con mi prima Dani mientras que mi papá consigue algún departamento-

-Genial, pero ¿a qué escuela iras?-dije algo intrigada ante dicha situación

-Todavía no lo sé, pero definitivamente no quiero ir a la misma secundaria que mi prima-dijo Damián

-y ¿Por qué?-dije

-Bueno la verdad es que planeo ir a una secundaria en la tarde y la de mi prima es en la mañana-dijo Damián

-Ah… bueno me tengo que ir mi mamá me espera-dije

-Si quieres te acompaño-Dijo Damian

-De acuerdo, gracias-dije

Ambos caminamos hacia mi casa, mientras caminábamos platicamos de muchas cosas, hacía mucho tiempo que no platicaba con él, fue muy agradable platicar con él hasta que llegamos a mi casa y tuve que despedirme de el.

-Nos vemos luego linda- dijo sonriéndome

-Adiós- dije entrando a mi casa

Me la pase muy bien con Damian, tanto que olvide por completo a Marshall, creo que Damian llego en el momento preciso, si no hubiera llegado posiblemente me la hubiera pasado triste y deprimida, pero gracias a Damian no fue así, el ilumino mi día, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida y más porque mi amigo había regresado.

Al día siguiente me desperté más tarde de lo normal ya que no había clases y tenía todo el día para descansar por completo, no tenía planes, pero de pronto sonó mi celular, inmediatamente conteste era Daniela-

-Hola Dani ¿Qué paso?-

-Hola, emm pues quería saber si quieres ir al cine y después a tomar un café con mi primo y conmigo, ah por cierto irán Cake y Marcí-

-Claro que voy, es mejor que pasarme aburrida en mi casa soportando a mi hermano.-

-Bueno te veo en el centro comercial a las 4:00 de la tarde.

-Ok haya te veo-

Colgué y me arregle, aunque tenía mucho tiempo ya que eran las 12:00, yo me tardaba demasiado para elegir mi ropa, bañarme, cambiarme y peinarme. Primero busque mi ropa, elegí un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul y por supuesto mis convers negros. Después me fui a bañar y como siempre me tarde horas bañándome que cuando salí ya era la 1:00 y me meti a bañar a las 12:40, me vestí y deje mi cabello suelto aunque lo ondule un poco, finalmente me puse un poco de blush, rímel y brillo en los labios, la verdad no me gustaba maquillarme mucho, nunca sere como todas las chicas que se ponen kilos de maquillaje. Termine de arreglarme temprano asi que espere a que se acercara la hora y me fui al centro comercial para encontrarme con Dani mis amigas y su primo.

Al llegar me percaté de que todavía era temprano asi que me sente en una banca que había cerca y me puse a escuchar música y a ponerme al día en cuanto a las redes sociales, paso mucho tiempo cuando de pronto alguien me tapo los ojos y dijo:

-¿A quién esperas princesa?-

Inmediatamente supe que era Damián, él siempre me decía princesa, quito sus manos y efectivamente era el que estaba con Dani y mis amigas. Damián era el dichoso primo de Daniela.

-Primito reacciona deja de babear y vámonos al cine que ya va a empezar la función- dijo Daniela después de darse cuenta de que Damián no apartaba la mirada de mí.

-ah?... que?... ah si- dijo Damián y después nos fuimos a la función.

-Estuvo súper la peli- Dani

-Claro que no, ahora tendré pesadillas- dije

-Damián abrázala- dijo Dani, acto seguido por Damián quien me tomo de la cintura

Mis amigas comenzaron a reír y a hacernos burla, la verdad yo no hacía mucho caso pero Damián sonreía y se sonrojaba

Finalmente fuimos a jugar videojuegos, nos divertimos mucho ya que siempre le ganaba a Damián, mis amigas se la pasaron bailando enfrente de todos las muy locas, yo solo me concentraba en ganarle a Damián. La diversión se acabó cuando llego el momento de irnos, Damián se ofreció a llevarme y Dani se fue con mis amigas, todo lo tenían planeado. Caminamos varias cuadras para llegar a mi casa hasta que llegamos

-Bueno gracias por acompañarme-

-No es nada princesa-

-Bueno adiós- dije

-Espera- dijo Damián deteniéndome, se quedó viéndome directamente a los ojos dejándome confundida, cuando de pronto me beso, sentí mil cosas en ese momento recordé a Marshall, lo que sentía por el creo que en ese momento sentía lo mismo con Damián

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. LES AGRADEZCO POR DEDICAR UN TIEMPO PARA LEERLA.<p>

P.D SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS VIERNES SÁBADOS Y DÍAS QUE NO TENGA CLASES


	5. Chapter 5

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**HOLA AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE POLOS OPUESTOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO 5: AMORES Y DECEPCIONES**

* * *

><p>No entendía porque pero, sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando Marshall me tomo por la cintura, estaba confundida… ¿acaso?... ¿Me estaba enamorando de Damián?<p>

Mis pensamientos se acabaron cuando mi hermano de pronto abrió la puerta de mi casa y Damián me soltó. Yo solo baje la mirada tratando de explicarme lo que había sucedido, pero Damian al parecer se asustó por la llegada inesperada de mi hermano

-Bueno… adiós Fiona- dijo y se fue corriendo

Mi hermano solo me miro con cara de confusión y se fue. Había sido un día muy largo, me habían pasado muchas cosas y lo principal estaba dudando de mi amor hacia Marshall. Me ahogue en mis pensamientos hasta quedarme dormida. El fin de semana transcurrió rápido y aburrida, en todo el día Damian me estuvo llamando, la verdad no se ni para qué pero creo que tenía algo que ver con el beso que me dio .Pero de algo estaba segura, tenía que aclarar todo con él, no podía dejar que se ilusionara, pues yo seguía enamorada de Marshall, o por lo menos eso creía .Decidí llamar a Damian para aclarar todo, el accedió inmediatamente y quedamos de vernos en el parque.

Al llegar al parque Damian ya me estaba esperando, al verme se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a abrazarme.

-Hola princesa ¿para que querías verme?- dijo abrazándome.

-Pues… quería hablar de lo que paso ayer- dije quitando sus brazos de mi cintura. Al decir esto su sonrisa desapareció y solo me veía con ojos de confusión.

-Bueno, pues dime- dijo el

-La verdad es que cuando me besaste, me confundí por completo y por un momento creí que estaba enamorada d ti-

-¿Y no es así?- dijo confundido

-La verdad… no. Me di cuenta de que sigo amando a Marshall y creo que eso nunca va a cambiar-dije

-Pues… perdón por haberte besado sin conocer tus sentimientos. Pero ten en cuenta de que aun así te voy a seguir queriendo princesa y siempre te voy a defender- dijo alejándose de mí para después irse.

Decidí no regresar rápido a mi casa y caminar por el parque, cuando me acercaba a la fuente me di cuenta de que estaba una chica sentada con el que al parecer era su novio ya que se estaban besando, la chica se me hacía conocida así que me acerque más para ver si la reconocía. De pronto me di cuenta de que esa chica era Ashley, y el chico al que estaba besando definitivamente no era Marshall. No lo podía creer Ashley engañaba a Marshall, lamentablemente yo no le podía decir ya que obviamente no me iba a creer. Me aleje lo más rápidamente de ahí, hasta que llegue a mi casa, no lo podía creer, si Marshall lo descubría seguro y la terminaba. Por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Marshall.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ir a la escuela, esta vez mi hermano no me acompaño pues se iba a ir con sus amigos, así que me fui sola cosa favorable para mi pues así podía pensar más en todo el camino, no me di cuenta de cuando llegue a la escuela, pero ya era tarde así que entre inmediatamente. No tuvimos clase a la ultima hora así que nos permitieron salir al patio a jugar puesto que la clase que nos tocaba era de educación física, pero de pronto alguien propuso jugar a la botella, varios aceptaron y se sentaron en rueda para jugar, mis amigas obviamente iban a jugar y querían que yo también jugara, pero Marshall no iba a jugar así que decidí solo ver como jugaban mientras escuchaba música. La mayoría ya habían recibido su reto, todavía faltaban Daniela, mi hermano que también estaba jugando y otros amigos. Cuando de pronto a Jake le toco ponerle un reto a Finn, lo pensó un poco y de pronto dijo:

-Tienes que darle un beso a Dani- dijo

-Estás loco Jake- dijo Daniela

-Ay ya Dani es solo un besito- dijo Finn, se acercó a Dani y le dio un beso.

NARRA DANIELA

Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago cuando Finn me beso, aunque solo fuera en la mejilla. En ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, me quede sin palabras después de que Finn me beso, pero la campana de salida me saco de mis pensamientos, tome mi mochila y me fui a mi casa, fue tan extraño lo que sucedió que no pude parar de pensar en Finn y en lo que posiblemente sentía por él. Al llegar a mi casa entre a mi habitación para escuchar música y distraerme un poco, pero cada canción solo me recordada a Finn. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de él, estaba pensando en contárselo a mis amigas y principalmente a Fiona pues era su hermana, me quede pensando en Finn, todo me recordaba el momento cuando me beso y yo simplemente sonreía.

Al dia siguiente desperté muy temprano para arreglarme, mis padres se sorprendieron al ver que me dirigía a la escuela muy feliz y arreglada pero no me importaron sus comentarios pues decían que estaba enamorada y aunque era cierto no se los dije porque conociendo a mis padres iban a pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo me burla.

Al llegar a la escuela Fiona y las demás ya estaban ahí, estaba decidida a decirles a mis amigas que Finn me gustaba.

-Hola- dije acercándome a ellas

-Hola Dani, ayer te desapareciste y ya no nos fuimos juntas – dijo Marci

-Lo siento pero… me tuve que ir rápido- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa

-Te estas comportando muy extraño desde que mi hermano te dio el beso, ¿no será… que te gusta?- dijo Fiona

En ese momento sentí que mis mejillas ardían y estaba sonriendo involuntariamente, mis amigas comenzaron a reír y hacerme burla con el yo solo sonreía.

-Bueno cuñada ¿y mi hermano ya sabe que te gusta?-dijo Fiona terminando de reír

-Claro que no, el todavía no puede saber que me gusta- dije

-¿Quién te gusta Dani?- dijo Finn que estaba atrás de mi

-Ammm… pues… la verdad…-

* * *

><p><strong>DIGANME ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ¿QUISIERAN QUE FINN Y DANI SEAN NOVIOS?<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	6. Chapter 6

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**HOLA AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE POLOS OPUESTOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CAPITULO SEIS: SOLO PIENSO EN TI**

* * *

><p>-La verdad…- dije sin saber que decir y tratando de ocultar mí sonrisa que cada vez se notaba más, cuando de pronto Fiona estaba a punto de decirle a Finn que él me gustaba, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la campana de salida sonó y yo me fui corriendo al salón para tomar mi mochila e irme a mi casa, Salí lo más rápido que pude olvidándome de que Marci se iba a ir conmigo.<p>

Al llegar a mi casa estaba toda mi familia en la sala esperándome como siempre, pero estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que me olvide por completo de ellos y subí a mi cuarto a seguir en mis pensamientos. Me quede pensando un largo rato hasta quedarme dormida, esa noche soñé con Finn y por una extraña razón tenía la sensación de que él pensaba en mí. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento y quiso investigar, pero la verdad no le dije nada ya que siempre fui muy reservada en cuanto a mis sentimientos asi que pude ocultar mejor lo que sentía por Finn.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a la escuela puesto que no había nadie en el salón, asi que me senté y saque un libro de mi mochila fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para no aburrirme, pase poco rato sola cuando todos empezaron a llegar primero llego Marci quien me pidió una explicación lógica de porque la deje el día anterior.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

-Bueno… es que… tenía prisa-

-Ay aja, tú te fuiste porque por poco Finn descubre que te gusta-

Me sonroje por completo y Marci comenzó a reír, al poco tiempo llegaron Fiona y Cake quienes obviamente venían a interrogarme.

-Cuñadaaa… ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?- dijo Fiona riendo

-Me esperaban en mi casa-dije

-Si claro… como no… te fuiste porque no le querías decir a mi hermano que te gusta- Fiona

-Eso es porque no le voy a decir-dije

-Eso sí que no… tú le tienes que decir a mi hermano o nosotras le decimos a el-Fiona

-Pero no te va a creer-dije

-Claro que sí, es mi hermano y se cómo hacer para que me crea-Fiona

-Pero…-dije

-Nada tienes que decirle-Fiona

La campa sonó y llego el maestro para comenzar a dar su clase, se me paso tan rápido el tiempo que cuando me di cuenta la clase ya había terminado. Fiona se acercó a mi lugar a recordarme que tenía que decirle a su hermano que me gustaba. La verdad es que no quería decirle absolutamente nada, pero no sabía que era mejor que yo le dijera o que Fiona le dijera.

Por suerte teníamos hora libre, ya que los maestros tenían reunión, aunque ahora que lo pienso la suerte era para Fiona y las demás que tenían más tiempo para decirle a Finn que me gustaba u obligarme a decirle.

-Holaa- dijo Fiona

-Holaaa- dije

-Bueno... vamos con mi hermano o nosotras le decimos- dijo Fiona

-Están locas yo no le voy a decir… además no sé si yo le guste- dije

-Bueno… eso no lo sé, pero tú eres muy bonita y de seguro le gustaras-dijo Fiona

Marci no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Finn para decirle que me gustaba.

-Hola Finn ¿Qué haces?- dijo Marci

-Pues nada ¿y tú?-

-Nada… solo quería hablar contigo-

-¿a si?-

-Si… bueno… ¿qué te parece Dani?-

-Emmm… bueno creo que es una niña súper linda y risueña ¿Por qué?-

-¿Me creerías si te digo que le gustas?-

-La verdad… no, ella es mi amiga y no me lo ha dicho-

-Ósea que si ella te lo dice ¿le creerías?-

-Emmm… tal vez-

-Ok bueno adiós-

Marci llego a mi lugar poco tiempo después de hablar con Finn.

-Bueno Dani te toca hablar con Finn y decirle-

-¿Te volviste loca?-

-No pero tienes que decirle o publicamos en Facebook que te gusta-

-Ok ok le diré- dije dirigiéndome a Finn

-Hola Finn-

-Hola Dani ¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno emm… pues es que Marci te dijo que me gustabas ¿no?-

-Si…-

-Bueno es que…. Es cierto-

-¿Enserio?-

-Pues… si

Finn se quedó callado ante mi confesión, no sé por qué pero me quede ahí sentada hasta que llego la maestra. Me sentía un poco mal porque creo que yo no le gustaba a él como el a mí. Mi sonrisa se borró por completo ese día, me sentía triste porque Finn no me hablo en todo el día. Al término de las clases mis amigas me estaban esperando para irnos, no las había visto desde que hable con Marci, la verdad es que después de eso no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

-Hola Dan, te desapareciste y ya no nos contaste lo que paso- dijo Fiona

-¿le dijiste a Finn que te gustaba?- dijo Cake

Yo solo baje la mirada y permanecí en silencio, mis amigas que me conocían a la perfección interpretaron perfectamente mí silencio.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano es un tonto y no sabe lo que hace- dijo Fiona

Mis amigas se la pasaron hablando y tratando de consolarme según ellas, yo solo las escuchaba y no decía nada, fue así todo el camino hasta que llegue a mi casa y ellas se fueron.

No había nadie en mi casa así que me encerré en mi cuarto y conteniendo mis ganas de llorar me acosté en la cama poniendo me una almohada en mi cara, eran muchas las ganas que tenia de llorar que finalmente no aguante más y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, pase mucho tiempo ahogándome en mis pensamientos hasta que llegaron mis padres y tuve que bajar pero antes me lave la cara y puse mi mejor sonrisa. Baje a cenar con mi familia, todos comentaban de como estuvo su día, yo era la única que permanecía en silencio. Sin embargo mi familia sabía que yo siempre era muy reservada. Me fui a mi cuarto para ocultar mi tristeza y decepción, me sentía demasiado mal y no sé porque pero me la pase pensando en Finn y ahora que lo recuerdo al principio Finn no me caía bien, sin embargo el insistía en hablarme y ganarse mi confianza lo cual con el tiempo logro, tanto que ahora solo pensaba en él.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a la escuela pero obviamente mi madre me obligo. Desayune rápido y me fui a la escuela pues ya era tarde. Al llegar a la escuela me fui a mi lugar, me puse a leer un libro y a escuchar música mientras llegaba el maestro, de pronto alguien se paró frente a mí, levante la mirada y me di cuenta de que era Finn, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo asi que salimos del salón y me dijo…

* * *

><p><strong>Les pido disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo la semana anterior pero aqui esta y les prometo que subiré mas capítulos mas seguido. Dejen sus reviews los tomare en cuenta.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**


	7. Chapter 7

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**Hola aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta pequeña historia espero les guste dejen sus reviews. Habrá nuevos personajes:**

**Roseline: Es una chica que acaba de ingresar a la secundaria. Finn se enamora de ella lo cual causa una depresión en Daniela. Su personalidad es casi como la de Finn, le gusta llevarse mucho con los niños, es un poco presumida y en poco tiempo se transforma en la chica más linda de toda la escuela según la opinión de varios estudiantes.**

**Jake: Es el mejor amigo de Finn y novio de Arcoíris. Es un chico muy alegre y divertido que le saca una sonrisa a cualquiera aunque tiene un poco la personalidad.**

**Arcoíris: Es una chica coreana muy dulce y linda con todos que poco a poco se hace amiga de Daniela, Marci, Cake y Fiona. Es novia de Jake y su mejor amiga es Bonibell.**

**Bonibell: Es una chica un poco presumida pero que a pesar de eso se vuelve muy amiga de Daniela, Marci, Fiona y Cake. Es novia de Gumball y mejor amiga de Arcoíris**

**José: Es un chico guapo, es el mejor amigo de Marshall, ellos comparten los mismos gustos, principalmente por los videojuegos.**

**Tania: Es una chica muy presumida que después de descubrir que Marshall termino con Ashley trata de ser su novia.**

**Diana: Es una chica muy bonita, pero un tanto presumida que quiere todo para ella.**

**Karina: Mejor amiga de Tania y Diana. Al igual que ellas es presumida, pero ella es la más popular de la escuela.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO SIETE: CORAZÓN ROTO<strong>

Finn y yo salimos al pasillo para que pudiéramos hablar mejor.

-Escucha… sobre lo que me dijiste ayer… la verdad es que tú a mí no me gustas, pero eres mi amiga y creo que así está bien que solo seamos amigos

-Ammm… esta… bien- fue lo único que pude decir pues después de esas palabras sonó la campana de entrada a clase, él se fue y yo me quede ahí inmóvil recordando sus palabras una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el maestro me ordeno que entrara al salón.

Todas las clases me la pase demasiado triste, sentía que mi corazón se había hecho pedacitos en un segundo, mis amigas se habían dado cuenta de actitud durante las clases. Al tocar la campana quise salir prácticamente corriendo pero mis amigas me lo impidieron.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-dijo Fiona tomándome del brazo

-Lo siento, pero quiero estar sola- dije quitando el brazo de Fiona de mi brazo.

-Oye, espera dinos ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Marci, su pregunta hizo que me detuviera pues era muy lógica ¿Qué me pasaba? Jamás me había puesto así por un chico.

Hable con ellas les dije absolutamente todo lo que paso y lo que sentía, ellas trataban de consolarme pero la verdad solo me hacían llorar más.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano, es un tonto y no sabe lo que hace o dice- dijo Fiona

-Ya se pero… disculpen es solo que quiero estar sola-

-De acuerdo pero sale que puedes confiar en nosotras.- dijo Fiona.

Mis amigas me dieron un abrazo y se fueron, yo me quede sola y creo que era lo mejor. Pase mucho tiempo pensando y definitivamente tenían razón no podía estar así por una tontería, me olvide del asunto y puse mi mejor sonrisa, no me iba a dejar derrumbar solo porque yo no le gusto a un chico. La hora de descanso se acabó y empezó la tortura otra vez, la verdad no era que no me gustaran las clases sino que ya estábamos a unos días de salir de vacaciones y creo que no era la única que las esperaba con ansias pues en estos últimos días casi nadie prestaba atención y seguido eran sancionados por esa razón. Ese momento de sufrimiento termino pero por desgracia comenzaba otro, pero mientras esperábamos todos comentaban algo sobre una nueva estudiante que entraría al día siguiente, la verdad es que no sé qué tenía de especial el que entrara una nueva estudiante. Los comentarios de mis compañeros fueron interrumpidos cuando entro la profesora a dar su clase. Las clases siguientes fueron iguales, en el cambio comentaban sobre la nueva estudiante y después eran interrumpidos por los maestros. Hasta que toco la campana de salida esto se acabó.

-¡Hey! ¿No me esperan?- les grite a mis amigas pues ya se iban sin mí.

-Perdón… es que creímos que querías estar sola.- dijo Marci

-Pues sí, pero me di cuenta de que tienen razón y no voy a llorar ni me voy a deprimir por una tontería-dije

-No vuelvas a llorar tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa- dijo Fiona abrazándome.

-Bueno vámonos, hay que planear que haremos en las vacaciones- dije con una gran sonrisa

NARRA FIONA

Salimos de la escuela, íbamos riendo y platicando sobre todo lo que había pasado en la semana. Hasta que de pronto vimos a Marshall que hablaba con José, su mejor amigo, me detuve un momento al escuchar la conversación de los dos chicos.

-Entonces ¿la terminaste?- dijo José

-Pues sí, la verdad es que se puso a llorar, me suplico y dijo mil cosas para que no la terminara, pero no funciono- dijo Marshall

-Pues es que la verdad si se pasó con lo que hizo, y la verdad su relación solo era un engaño- dijo José

Los dos chicos siguieron su camino y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, pero yo sentía que tenía una oportunidad con Marshall, pues ya había terminado con Ashley, aunque ya se había tardado, pues ella era una niña caprichosa que tenía lo que quería y ya era hora de que la vida le diera una lección. Esos pensamientos rondaron en mi cabeza toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente hasta que me fui a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela las voces de mis compañeros se escuchaban en todo el salón, al parecer ya se había difundido la noticia de que Marshall había terminado con Ashley, principalmente entre las chicas.

-¿Ya se enteraron de que Marshall termino con Ashley?- dijo Tania

-Ay sí, pero Ashley es una tonta por dejar ir a Marshall, que por cierto esta guapísimo- dijo Diana

-Sí, esta guapo, pero a un lado que él es mío- dijo Tania

-¿Ósea que te gusta?- dijo Karina

-Pues si esta guapo y no nos veríamos mal juntos.

-Nada mal, pero ya tienes competencia- dijo Karina

-Y ¿Quién?- dijo Tania

-Pues Fiona, ella está totalmente loca por el.- dijo Karina

-¿Fiona? Jajaja no tiene oportunidad.- dijo Tania

NARRO YO

Al sonar la campana todos se fueron a sus lugares, pues ya había entrado la maestra con la que al parecer era la alumna de la cual se comentaba tanto el día anterior.

-Buenos días chicos, ella es Roseline, su nueva compañera quiero que la traten bien y la ayuden a ponerse al corriente, toma asiento Roseline, hay un lugar libre junto Finn.- dijo la maestra señalando un lugar vacío junto a Finn.

Roseline se dirigió al lugar a tomar asiento, la clase transcurrió normal a excepción de que Finn se la paso viendo a Roseline quien varias veces le dirigió una sonrisa, cosa que no le gustó nada a Daniela.

La campana sonó para el cambio de clase y Finn se acercó a Roseline para hablar con ella.

-No cabe duda que el mundo está lleno de niñas hermosas, pero ninguna como tú- dijo Finn

-¿Enserio?- dijo Roseline

-Por supuesto, eres la más linda-dijo Finn

Finn y Roseline se la pasaron platicando, mientras que Daniela se moría de celos al verlos juntos y más con las cosas que le decía Finn a Roseline.

Al finalizar las clases cada quien se fue con sus amigos como siempre.

-Oye hermano y ¿Qué onda con Roseline?- dijo Jake

-Pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es una chica muy guapa y divertida y la verdad me gusta- dijo Finn

-Pero si apenas y la conoces- dijo Jake

-Si pero está muy guapa y ya sabes como soy- dijo Finn

-Jajaja si hermano, se perfectamente cómo eres- dijo Jake dirigiéndose a la salida con Finn.

Daniela, quien había escuchado toda la conversación sintió que su mundo se volvía a derrumbar aunque esta vez se prometió a sí misma no llorar, así que se fue con sus amigas.

En la puerta de la escuela estaba Marshall completamente solo, así que Fiona se acercó para poder hablar con él un poco.

-Hola…- dijo Fiona acercándose a donde estaba Marshall.

-Ah… hola- dijo Marshall quitándose un auricular.

-Me entere de que terminaste con Ashley y…- dijo Fiona sin poder terminar de hablar pues Marshall la interrumpió.

-Pues si termine con ella, pero no creas que por eso te voy a hacer caso porque te repito que no me gustas y jamás me vas a gustar- dijo Marshall con cierta indiferencia y se fue.

A Fiona se le escapo una lagrima que corrió por sus mejillas, le dolieron las palabras que le dijo Marshall, pues tal vez y tenía razón jamás tendría una oportunidad con Marshall y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí está el capítulo siete espero que les guste, los demás personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco en la historia<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

_**LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO SALÍ DE VIAJE Y NO PODÍA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y LES PROMETO QUE HABRÁ MAS CAPÍTULOS MUCHO MAS SEGUIDO.**_

* * *

><p>Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, tan destrozada, lo malo que veía en mi ser era que era un poco débil en cuanto a mis sentimientos aunque aparentaba ser fuerte frente a los demás.<p>

Llegue a mi casa y subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, me puse a escuchar música lo cual solo hacía que me deprimiera más pues cada canción me recordaba las palabras de Marshall, esas palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza atormentando mi existencia. Finalmente decidí dejar de atormentarme con esas canciones e irme a dormir, pero tenía insomnio ese pequeño espacio en el que puedo pensar que tan mal va mi vida. No pude dormir hasta que a las 3:00 de la madrugada me quede dormida, obviamente a la mañana siguiente no me quería levantar para ir al colegio pues no había dormido mucho que digamos. Me levante desganada, me bañe, me arregle, me fui a desayunar y mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a la escuela. Entramos al salón pero todavía no había llegado el maestro, así que Finn se fue con José y yo con mis amigas.

-Hola Fiona…- dijo Cake

-ah… hola ¿Qué hacen?-dije

-Pues aquí planeando la salida del sábado- dijo Daniela

-¿Salida?- dije

-Es que el sábado estamos planeando ir a la playa- dijo Cake

-ah…- dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-Por supuesto que tú también estas invitada y tienes que ir- dijo Daniela

-Bueno… la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada además mis papás no me van a dejar ir- dije

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya hablamos con tu mamá y dijo que si te daba permiso, y a tu hermano también- dijo Cake y al decir lo último volteo a ver a Daniela haciendo que ella bajara la mirada e incluso se sonrojara un poco, creo que aun quería a mi hermano.

-Ok… pues si mamá ya me dio permiso para deshacerse de mi hermano y de mí está bien.- dije

-Aunque no hubieras querido te hubiéramos llevado a la fuerza- dijo Daniela.

-Jajaja claro… ¿pero quienes van a ir?- dije riendo un poco

-Ammm… van a ir…Marci, Damián, Finn, Bonibel, José, Jake, Daniela, Arcoíris, Roseline y Marshall- dijo Cake.

- ¿va a ir Marshall?- dije algo sorprendida

-Pues si es amigo de tu hermano y creímos que a ti te gustaría que fuera- dijo Cake con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Espera… ¿va a ir Roseline?- dijo Daniela

- Si, es nueva en la escuela y la invite para que pueda hacer nuevos amigos- dijo Cake

Daniela no dijo nada pero se notaba que la idea de que Roseline fuera a la playa con nosotros no le agradaba nada. Seguimos poniéndonos de acuerdo para que todo saliera bien el sábado, cada quien decía lo que iba a llevar, todo estaba preparado habíamos acordado que nos veríamos en el parque que estaba frente a la escuela.

Los días pasaron rápido y por fin llegó el sábado. Me desperté temprano para preparar todas mis cosas pues nos íbamos a ver en el parque a las 9:00 y eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Puse en una bolsa un short y una blusa para cambiarme, bloqueador, un peine, mis lentes de sol, una toalla y claro mis sandalias. Mientras que yo me puse un short y una blusa de tirantes para meterme a nadar, ya que no me gustaba ponerme traje de baño.

**EN LA HABITACION DE FINN…**

Finn se acababa de despertar y ya eran las 8:00 solo le quedaba una hora para prepararse.

-Ya es tarde… tengo que apurarme o no voy a llegar…- se dijo Finn a sí mismo y comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario hasta que encontró un short que se pondría para ir a nadar. Preparo todas sus cosas y en media hora ya estaba listo al igual que yo. Solo que se quedó un momento en su habitación pensando…

-La verdad es que creo que Roseline es muy linda y divertida, esta es la oportunidad para acercarme a ella y quizá pedirle que sea mi novia- Pensó Finn hasta que Fiona lo saco de sus pensamientos para recordarle que se tenían que ir.

-Finn vámonos ya es tarde y papá ya está en el auto-dijo Fiona desde la sala.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Finn mientras bajaba.

Mi papá nos llevó al parque donde ya todos nos estaban esperando impacientes porque no llegábamos.

-Bueno, nos vamos llegamos a las 5:00 a la casa- le dije a mi papá y le di un beso de despedida

-Ok, Finn cuidas a tu hermana ya sabes que no sabe nadar muy bien- dijo el padre de Fiona y Finn

-Si no te preocupes papá- dijo Finn mientras se bajaba del auto.

Mi padre se fue, Finn se fue por su lado con sus amigos y yo con mis amigas, pasamos como 5 minutos hablando y después nos fuimos a la playa.

**EN LA PLAYA…**

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue escoger el lugar donde pondríamos nuestras cosas, después todos nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a nadar cada quien estaba con sus amigos excepto Roseline ya que casi no se llevaba con nadie, yo iba a invitarla a estar con nosotras pero mi hermano se adelantó e inmediatamente la llevo a donde estaban él y sus amigos. Esto obviamente no le gustó nada a Daniela ni a mí por un momento pues Roseline había empezado a hablar con Marshall y ya había tomado tanta confianza con el que hasta lo abrazaba e incluso la cargaba en su espalda. Trate de no tomarle mucha importancia pero era inevitable voltear a ver como se estaba divirtiendo con él, estábamos divididos en dos por un lado estaban Finn, Jake, José, Marshall, Roseline y Arcoíris y por otro estábamos Damián, Daniela, Marci, Cake, Bonibel y yo. La verdad es que era algo raro que Bonibel estuviera con nosotros pues casi nunca hablaba con nosotros por lo cual la tenía en un concepto de presumida, pero al estar con nosotros me di cuenta de que no era totalmente presumida, de hecho creo que incluso era un poco agradable, ella y Arcoíris eran las mejores amigas pero ahora estaba con Jake y a ella no le gustaba mucho estar con todos ellos.

-La verdad no sé por qué estamos separados si se supone que venimos todos nosotros para divertirnos juntos no para que cada quien este por su lado- dijo Cake

-Pues sí pero ellos se separaron de nosotros- dijo Daniela

-Bueno pues no hay que pelear, vamos a nadar que para eso venimos, hay que decirles para que vengan con nosotros- dije

Nos dirigimos a donde estaban ellos y los invitamos a ir con nosotros, ellos aceptaron y nos metimos al agua, todos estábamos muy felices, era muy divertido, la única que al parecer no se la estaba pasando bien era Daniela pues Finn no se separaba de Roseline para nada y ella solo se la pasaba abrazando a mi hermano.

-Hola…- dijo Daniela acercándose a mí, ya que yo estaba sola pues no sabía nadar muy bien y estaba sentada en la orilla del mar.

-Hola… ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- dije

-Pues… ya vez y tu ¿Por qué estás tan sola?- dijo Daniela sentándose junto a mi

-Es que no sé nadar y como mi hermano está muy al pendiente de mí- dije

-Ah… ya veo.- dijo Daniela volteando hacia donde estaban Roseline y Finn quienes al parecer se la estaban pasando muy bien.

-No te cae bien Roseline ¿cierto?- dije

-Pues… la verdad no- dijo Daniela

-No le des tanta importancia a mi hermano no vale la pena- le dije.

-Es que tú no sabes cuánto quiero a tu hermano aunque me haya lastimado…. Y la verdad es que al ver a Finn y a Roseline juntos…. Creo que me dan un poco de celos.

No tienes por qué estar celosa de ella tu eres más bonita e inteligente-dije  
>-Si fuera así ¿no crees que tu hermano estaría conmigo y no con ella?- dijo Daniela<br>-La verdad creo que mereces a alguien mejor- le dije a Daniela.  
>Nos quedamos calladas por un momento cuando de pronto escuchamos que Roseline grito y ambas nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba.<br>-Obvio que quiero ser tu novia Finn- dijo Roseline abrazando a Finn y después lo beso.  
>Daniela se fue corriendo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, yo trate de seguirla pero Roseline me lo impidió ya que me tomo del brazo y después me abrazo.<br>-¿No te parece increíble? Somos cuñadas, espero que seamos las mejores amigas- dijo Roseline casi gritando.  
>Cuando finalmente Roseline me soltó fui a buscar a Daniela, pase mucho rato tratando de encontrarla hasta que al fin la encontré lejos de donde estaban todos, estaba sentada en una piedra observando el mar pero todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>Me acerque a ella y la tome del hombro, ella volteo y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.  
>-No llores, ya vendrá alguien que valga la pena-dije<br>-Claro... Pero por ahora me toca sufrir por el- dijo Daniela  
>-Que Roseline sea su novia es la peor tontería que ha cometido mi hermano- dije<br>-Yo no diría eso, Roseline es muy bonita más que yo y es la clase de chica que a Finn le conviene como novia- dijo Daniela  
>-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que mi hermano no sabe apreciar a una niña tan linda como tú- dije, al decir esto le di un abrazo a Daniela y ella sonrió.<br>-Gracias- dijo Daniela  
>Nos quedamos un rato hablando y más tarde regresamos con los chicos.<br>-¿Porque te fuiste corriendo Dani?  
>Creo que no escuchaste pero... Finn y yo somos novios ¿no te parece genial?- dijo Roseline quien ya sabía el motivo por el cual Daniela se había ido pero solo le gustaba molestarla. Daniela la ignoro por completo y se fue a donde estaba su primo, yo trate de seguirla pero Roseline me volvió a detener<br>-Hey cuñada, ¿por qué no vamos a nadar juntas? Creo que ya que somos cuñadas deberíamos comenzar a llevarnos mejor ¿no crees?-dijo Roseline  
>-La verdad es que no sé nadar- le dije tratando de evadirla<br>-por eso no te preocupes que yo sé nadar muy bien- dijo mientras prácticamente me arrastraba al mar.  
>Cuando ya estábamos dentro del agua cada vez me empujaba más a lo hondo, yo me empecé a preocupar pues las olas estaban muy fuertes y el agua ya me llegaba al cuello.<br>- Espera, tengo que ir por algo no tardo- dijo esa bruja mientras se salía del agua y me dejaba sola.  
>Las olas eran demasiado fuertes y me estaban arrastrando a lo más hondo hasta que de pronto el agua me cubrió totalmente, estaba totalmente desesperada, no sabía nadar me estaba ahogando.<br>Mientras tanto a la orilla del mar...  
>-Oye Roseline ¿y mi hermana?-dijo Finn preocupado porque no veía a Fiona.<br>-Me dijo que la dejara, que no necesitaba de mi ayuda-dijo Roseline  
>-¿Que? ¿Estás loca? Ella no sabe nadar y no se ve por ningún lado además las olas están muy fuertes- dijo Finn<br>-Hay perdón pero...- dijo Roseline sin poder terminar de darle una explicación a Finn pues el la interrumpió.  
>-Tengo que sacarla del agua antes de que las olas la arrastren al fondo del mar-<br>-sabes nadar?- dijo Marshall  
>-un poco<br>-no te preocupes iré yo sé nadar bien además las olas son muy fuertes- dijo Marshall y se lanzó al agua por Fiona

Sentía que iba a morir, me estaba ahogando no podía ver nada, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la superficie, no supe quién era pues estaba inconsciente lo último que escuche fue..  
>Le tengo que aplicar RCP- y después ya no supe nada. Al parecer estaba bien solo que me quede dormida, al despertar estaba en lo que al parecer era una cabaña, en ella había una cama y una silla en la cual estaba alguien pero no distinguía a ver quién era pues apenas me está despertando, pero cuando abrí bien los ojos me di cuenta de que era Marshall.<br>-¿Marshall?- dije sorprendida  
>-Ah... Ya despertaste, la verdad es que me preocupaste- dijo Marshall<br>-¿Qué?- dije aún más sorprendida  
>-Bueno... Nos preocupaste- dijo<br>-Ah... ¿dónde estamos?- dije  
>-en una cabaña que nos prestaron por un rato, los demás fueron a buscar algo de comer- dijo Marshall<br>-Ah ok iré con ellos-dije  
>-espera...- dijo Marshall tomándome del brazo.<br>-¿qué pasa?- dije  
>Marshall me abrazo y me dijo:<br>-No vuelvas a darme otro susto así pequeña-  
>Al decir esto sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Marshall me siguió abrazando, hasta que llego Cake.<br>-¿ya despertó?- dijo mientras entraba antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. - Lo siento creo que mejor me voy-  
>-Espera Cake... Ya estoy mejor te acompaño- dije para evitar seguir en esa situación algo incómoda para mí.<p>

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Cake

-Por supuesto vamos- dije dejando solo a Marshall. No avanzamos mucho cuando vimos que todos ya venían de vuelta. Finn corrió a abrazarme, al parecer se había preocupado demasiado.

-¿Estas bien Fiona? No sabes cómo me asustaste- dijo Finn

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, pero dale las gracias a tu querida novia por dejarme sola aunque le dije que no sabía nadar- dije molesta

-No culpes a Roseline que tú fuiste quien le dijo que te dejara sola- dijo Finn defendiéndola.

-¿Eso te dijo?- dije aún más molesta.

-Sí, y si no le hubieras dicho eso ahora todos estaríamos bien y no tan preocupados porque casi mueres-. Dijo Finn casi gritando.

-Estas exagerando, y no puedo creer que le hayas creído a esa bruja- le dije

-No le hables así que no se te olvide que es mi novia- dijo Finn

-Eres insoportable, además fue gracias a Marshall que estoy aquí ya que tú no hiciste nada para ayudarme- dije dejando solo a Finn. No quería ni hablar con mi hermano pues a él lo único que le importaba era su nueva novia Roseline esa odiosa que casi hace que me ahogara. Me fui lejos de donde estaban los demás hasta llegar a un punto de la playa donde había una vista hermosa, me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el día por un largo rato, hasta que alguien llego y me abrazo, no había visto quien era pues me quede inmóvil ante aquel abrazo, hasta que reaccione y me di cuenta de que era Marshall. Me sorprendí por completo cuando lo vi, pues el había dicho que jamás se enamoraría de mí. En un principio no nos atrevimos a dirigirnos la palabra, solo nos la pasamos sentados juntos viendo el mar, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo por qué me abrazaste de esa forma?- le dije levantándome

-No lo sé, fue un impulso, además enserio me preocupe por ti Fiona, no lo pensé dos veces y me lance al agua para sacarte-. Dijo Marshall que seguía viendo hacia el mar

-Pero creí que ni siquiera te caía bien o que incluso me odiabas, no es posible que de un día para otro cambies de opinión- dije

-¿Cómo podría odiar a una niña tan linda como tú?- dijo Marshall y de pronto y sin pensarlo me beso…

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC, QUISIERA QUE MAS PERSONAS LO LEYERAN ASI QUE SI LES GUSTO COMPARTANLO CON SUS AMIGOS. POR FAVOR AYÚDENME A QUE TENGA MAS LECTORES<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

_**CAPITULO NUEVE: ¿QSMN?**_

_**AQUI OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

* * *

><p>No supe cómo reaccionar ante el beso que me dio Marshall simplemente Salí corriendo y sinceramente no sé porque, corrí sin rumbo hasta que me encontré con Daniela y Damián que estaban sentados a la orilla del mar.<p>

-Fiona… ¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Creo que si… Y todo por culpa de Roseline- dije

Al decir esto Daniela bajo la mirada, olvide por completo lo que había pasado con mi hermano.

-Pero bueno me tengo que ir… y como mi hermano está muy preocupado por mí- suspire y dirigí mi mirada a Damián que no despegaba la mirada de mí, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a otro lado para disimular lo cual no le resulto en lo absoluto.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que te acompañemos?- dijo Daniela

-Claro… de hecho tengo que contarte algo muy importante- le dije a Daniela.

-Bueno pues las dejo para que platiquen- dijo Damián.

-¿No nos vas a acompañar?- dijo Daniela

-Ah no lo siento pero tengo que ir a casa de Amber- dijo Damián

-¿y quién es Amber? Dijo Daniela

-Es… emm una compañera, bueno adiós me tengo que ir- dijo Damián y se fue corriendo.

-Últimamente se ha estado portando un poco raro- me dijo Daniela

- Se nota…- dije

-Bueno vámonos ¿no?- dijo Daniela

Fuimos por nuestras cosas y nos pusimos en camino hacia nuestras casas. Antes de irnos vi a mi hermano con la tonta de Roseline, la verdad es que no sé cómo le hizo para que mi hermano se enamorara de ella aunque hay que reconocer que mi hermano es muy superficial y no es muy inteligente que digamos, pero aun así Daniela lo quería así todo menso pero ella lo quería y no era justo que la haya hecho llorar y sufrir, yo sé que Daniela se merece a alguien mejor que mi hermano alguien que la quiera de verdad y que no sea como él. Pero yo ya se lo había dicho muchas veces a Daniela, pero ella no entendía y seguía queriendo a mi hermano. Después de despedirnos de algunos de nuestros amigos nos fuimos, la mayor parte del camino nos la pasamos calladas, hasta que Daniela decidió romper el silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué me querías contar?- dijo Daniela

-Ah cierto lo olvide por un momento es que…- Al recordar una sonrisa apareció de repente e incluso me sonroje un poco

-Es que ¿Qué?- dijo Daniela sonriendo e incluso parecía que hasta sabia de lo que estaba hablando

-Marshall… me beso- dije sonriendo aún más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio?- dijo Daniela sorprendida y a la vez feliz por lo que le había contado.

-Sí, el simplemente me beso y me abrazo- dije muy emocionada

-Cuéntame todos los detalles- dijo Daniela igual de emocionada que yo.

El resto del camino fuimos platicando de lo que paso ese día, Daniela estaba muy feliz al igual que yo. Al llegar a mi casa nos despedimos y yo entre a mi casa y ella se fue a la suya, creí que mi hermano ya había llegado pero me equivoque, al parecer seguía con la tonta de su novia. No había nadie en mi casa, así que aproveche para relajarme un poco. Me di un baño y me puse mi pijama, después fui a la cocina y me prepare algo de comer, me fui a la sala y prendí el televisor, estaba pasando Hora de aventura mi programa favorito así que me acosté en el sillón y me dispuse a relajarme y ver mi caricatura favorita, pase largo rato frente al televisor hasta que me quede dormida. Al día siguiente amanecí en mi cama, eso era lo que mas me gustaba dormirme en el sillón y amanecer en mi cama, como era domingo mis papás y mi hermano salían de compras y yo me quedaba solita hasta medio día o en la tarde. Me quede como media hora más en mi cama viendo televisión, hasta que decidí ir a la cocina a desayunar, después me puse a hacer mi tarea y claro escuchar música, pase mucho rato aburrida escuchando música, hasta que de pronto alguien toco la puerta e inmediatamente fui a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que era Marshall, al verlo mi corazón se aceleró completamente y no supe que decir.

-Hola… Fiona solo venía a traerte tu celular que se te olvido ayer- dijo Marshall algo nervioso.

-Gra… gracias- dije intentando hablar.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir otra cosa llegaron mis papás y mi hermano

-Hola Fiona, ya llegamos-Dijo mi mamá

-hola… ah él es mi compañero Marshall- dije recordando que mi mamá y Marshall no se conocían.

-Mucho gusto señora- dijo Marshall mientras saludaba a mi mamá.

-Igualmente- dijo mi mamá

-Bueno… me tengo que ir adiós Fiona, hasta luego señora- dijo Marshall y después se fue.

-¿Y tú porque tan feliz?-dijo mi mamá

-Por nada, solo estoy feliz- dijo Fiona

La tarde transcurrió normal, mi hermano y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos, por suerte mis papás no se dieron cuenta. Pero ya estaban enterados de que Finn tenía novia y que era Roseline.

Al día siguiente teníamos que ir a la escuela así que me tuve que despertar temprano, se me hizo un poco tarde así que llegue cuando la clase ya había empezado.

-Buenos días ¿puedo pasar?- dije

-Se le hizo tarde señorita- dijo la maestra

-Si no volverá a pasar- dije

-Está bien entre- dijo la maestra, acto seguido por mí.

-Bueno pues como ya saben ya casi se termina el bimestre, por lo cual tenemos que revisar que tengan las libretas completas, así que he decidido que van a trabajar en parejas de la siguiente manera:

Arcoíris va a trabajar con Jake.

Cake con Carlos

Diana con Tania

Bonibel con Gumball

Karina con José

Marceline con Roseline

Daniela con Finn

-¿Qué?!- dijeron Finn y Daniela al mismo tiempo.

-Así van a trabajar Finn es uno de los que van más mal y tu Daniela necesito que lo ayudes al igual que tus otros compañeros-dijo la maestra

-Pero…- dijo Finn

-Pero nada, ¿me van a dejar continuar?-dijo la maestra

-Si maestra- dijeron ambos.

Bueno y por ultimo Fiona y Marshall- dijo la maestra mientras revisaba su lista.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que había dicho la maestra. Ni uno de los dos dijo ni una palabra así que la clase continuo, pero claro Daniela, Marci y Cake no pudieron contener la risa y por esto la maestra las regaño.

La clase transcurrió normal solo que Fiona y Marshall se la pasaron volteando para ver al otro.

-Bueno pues tienes que tener que tener todo porque si no, no pasaras el bimestre- dijo Fiona evadiendo la mirada de Marshall que solo lograba que ella se sonrojara.

-Claro, y gracias ti seguro paso y hasta con diez- dijo Marshall tomando de la mano a Fiona. Fiona y Marshall se la pasaron trabajando para evitar que Marshall reprobara, pero él se la pasaba viendo a Fiona. Esto siguió hasta que toco el timbre de salida y Fiona se fue con sus amigas.

-Hola Fiona, hasta que te apareces- dijo Cake

-Hola, es que tenía que ayudar a Marshall, por cierto Dani y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano?- dije tratando de evitar las preguntas de Cake.

-Pues que te digo, no me hace caso, soy la última persona con la que le hubiera gustado estar, pero me tengo que aguantar aunque sea insoportable y lo malo es que aun así lo quiero y mucho- dijo Daniela algo triste.

-Hay Dani pero ya te dije que mi hermano no vale la pena, pero bueno ya vámonos ¿no?- dijo Fiona

Cada quien se fue a su casa por su lado, claro las que vivíamos cerca pues nos fuimos juntas pero por alguna razón esta vez no platicamos en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a mi casa salude a mis papás y subí a mi habitación y claro me puse a revisar mi Facebook, pase un rato viendo vídeos, hasta que de Marshall se conectó.

Marshall:-Hola-

Fiona: -Hola ¿y ese milagro?-

Marshall: -Pues ya vez, oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Fiona: Emm si

Marshall: - ¿QSMN?-

Fiona: -¿Eso es lo que estoy pensando?-

Marshall: -Sip

Fiona: -Pues sí-

Estaba demasiado emocionada, saltaba de felicidad quería gritar, corría por toda mi habitación como loca…

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA PRONTO, LES PROMETO QUE HABRA MAS SORPRESAS.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**_LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER, HAGO TOTALMENTE RESPONSABLE DE TARDARME TANTO A MI MADRE, MAMA SI VES ESTO YO NO LO ESCRIBÍ XD OK NO. PERO YA QUE MAÑANA REGRESO A CLASES POR DESGRACIA ACTUALIZARE TODOS LOS VIERNES Y QUIZA LOS ABADOS. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE CADA CAPITULO QUE HAGO._**

_**CAPITULO DIEZ: EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE.**_

* * *

><p>Estaba demasiado feliz, tanto que se me olvido que estaba enojada y fui a abrazar a mi hermano, él no me dijo nada solo se me quedo viendo y Salí inmediatamente totalmente feliz, corrí por toda la casa como loca, brincaba en mi cama, estaba demasiado feliz, pero de pronto escuche que la puerta principal se abrió, era mi papa que ya había llegado y al parecer ya había escuchado el escándalo que estaba haciendo, así que me tranquilice, encendí el televisor y me acosté en mi cama como si nada hubiera pasado, desde mi habitación escuchaba los pasos de mi papá que seguramente iba a ver que estaba pasando en mi habitación. Acerté, a los pocos minutos toco la puerta de mi habitación.<p>

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo mi papá

-Emm si pasa…- dije

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- dijo mi papá sentándose a mi lado

-No, por nada ¿Por qué?- dije todavía sonriendo

-Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la esquina- dijo mi papá riendo

-Ah, pues es que… hay un nuevo capítulo de hora de aventura-dije, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa para zafarme de las preguntas de mi papá.

-Ah… ¿segura que solo es eso?- dijo dudando de lo que le había dicho.

-Claro que si tú sabes que me encanta esa caricatura- dije algo nerviosa.

-Solo te recuerdo que no puedes tener novio y sabes que pasara si no me obedeces- dijo mi papá algo serio.

-Sí, lo sé no me tienes que recordar que me iré a un convento- dije borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro, no quería imaginar que mi papá se enterara de que Marshall era mi novio, porque sin pensarlo me mandaría a esa prisión.

-Bueno, descansa que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – dijo mi padre, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-De la que me salve, no puedo permitir que mi papá, pero tampoco puedo ocultárselo a mi mamá, sé que ella si me entenderá y guardara el secreto-. Pensé, pase mucho tiempo en mi cama inventando historias sobre Marshall y yo, hasta que finalmente caí rendida y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me fui temprano a la escuela con mi hermano ya que ya no estábamos enojados entre nosotros.

FLASHBACK

No me gusta estar enojada con mi hermano, la verdad es que siempre me he llevado muy bien con mi hermano, había tardes en las que no las pasábamos platicando, viendo películas o incluso jugando, pero todo cambio por culpa de Roseline. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues alguien toco la puerta.

-Hola Fi, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo mi hermano que estaba tras la puerta.

-Emm claro…- dije sorprendida.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno es que… yo venía a… pedirte perdón. Fui un tonto al defender a Roseline y no a ti que eres mi hermana. Estuviste a punto de morir y yo no hice nada para ayudarte a salir del agua, pero enserio ¿si me perdonas?- dijo Finn

-Claro que te perdono ¿Qué creías que yo no te extrañaba?- dije abrazando a mi hermano.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo porque gritabas corrías y saltabas anoche como loca?- dijo Finn, su pregunta hizo que sonriera y me sonrojara un poco.

-Bueno es que… Marshall me pidió que fuera su novia y obvio dije que sí y estoy muy feliz, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie y menos a papá- dije

-No te preocupes hermanita no diré nada, pero adviértele a mi querido cuñado que todavía no quiero sobrinos- dijo Finn riendo

-Jajajajaja muy gracioso hermanito, pero no te preocupes todavía no tendrás sobrinos, pero yo creo que dentro de unos meses si- dije riendo

-¿No hablas enserio verdad?- dijo Finn

-Jajajaja claro que no- dije.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Mi hermano y yo llegamos rápidamente a la escuela, al llegar al salón todos hablaban de un nuevo estudiante.

-Hola Fi- dijo Daniela sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola Dani- corrí y la abrase -¿Qué crees?- dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Dani

-Marshall y yo ya somos novios- dije sonriendo aún más y dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Eso es genial- dijo Dani y ambas gritamos de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan felices?- dijo Cake acompañada de Marci y Bonnie

-Porque Marshall y yo ya somos novios-dije emocionada.  
>-¿Enserio?- dijeron mis amigas al mismo tiempo<br>-Si desde ayer- dije aún más emocionada que antes.  
>Mis amigas gritaron y me felicitaron, todas estaban totalmente felices pues sabían perfectamente todo lo que había pasado por él.<br>El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se fueron a su lugar, inmediatamente apareció el maestro acompañado de un chico alto, de cabello negro ojos color miel y muy guapo.  
>-Buenos días chicos, como todos sabrán hay un nuevo estudiante en este salón, él es Axel. Espero que lo ayuden a integrarse al grupo. Axel siéntate junto a Daniela- dijo el maestro señalando el lugar vació, Axel inmediatamente se dirigió a su nuevo lugar. La clase siguió igual de aburrida como siempre para algunos estudiantes. Pero para suerte de los estudiantes esta acabo rápido. El maestro se fue e inmediatamente todas las chicas se amontonaban alrededor de Axel para poder saber más de él. Axel no era presumido ni nada por el estilo, se portaba amablemente con todas las chicas, pero ni una le interesaba como las chicas querían, la mayoría de las chicas estaban alrededor de el incluso las que tenían novio como Roseline cosa que provoco que Finn se molestara un poco. Las únicas que no estaban ahí eran Fiona, Daniela, Cake, Marci, Arcoíris y Bonnie.<br>-Hola chicas- dijo Bonnie acercándose a las cuatro chicas.  
>-Hola- respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.<br>-Que rápido se hizo popular el chico nuevo- dijo Fiona.  
>-Hola princesa- dijo Marshall abrazando a Fiona - ¿Me la puedo llevar?-<br>-jajajaja claro- dijeron todas.  
>Marshall y Fiona se fueron a hablar solos lejos de los demás. Mientras que las chicas siguieron platicando.<br>-Se ven lindos juntos- dijo Arcoíris acercándose  
>-De hecho, la verdad es que era obvio que iban a terminar juntos, por eso de lo que paso en la playa- dijo Daniela.<br>-Así es además Fiona es una niña súper linda, pero volviendo al tema el chico nuevo esta guapo ¿no creen?- dijo Bonnie  
>-¿Que? ¿Te gusta?- dijo Daniela<br>-jaja claro que no a ti si¿ verdad?- dijo Bonnie  
>-claro que no ¿por qué dices eso?- dijo Dani<br>-Por tu reacción cuando dije que estaba guapo- dijo Bonnie  
>-Pues no, no me gusta- dijo Dani<br>La profesora de geografía llego e inicio su clase.  
>-Buenos días chicos, hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo en parejas, y para que no hagan tanto alboroto se van a quedar así como los puse , pero veo que hay un nuevo estudiante, por favor póngase de pie-dijo la profesora.<br>Axel se puso de pie y dijo: - soy yo, me llamo Axel-  
>- Bueno, trabajaras con... Finn y Daniela, los tres harán equipo en mis clases, al igual que el resto- dijo la maestra e inmediatamente se comenzaron a escuchar las quejas de los alumnos, a lo que la maestra pidió silencio.<br>Las parejas y el único equipo existente se reunieron para comenzar el trabajo.  
>-Hola, soy Daniela pero me puedes llamar Dani- dijo Daniela amablemente.<br>-Es un gusto conocer a una niña tan linda como tú, y bueno creo que tú ya sabes quién soy ¿no?- dijo Axel  
>-Jeje si pero bueno espero que nos llevemos y bien y seamos amigos- dijo Daniela<br>-Lo mismo digo- dijo Axel  
>Dani y Axel se la pasaron platicando mientras trabajaban cosa que a Finn no le gustó nada aunque no sintiera nada por Daniela supuestamente. Mientras que Axel y Daniela descubrieron que tenían mucho en común e inmediatamente se volvieron amigos. La clase se pasó rápidamente para Axel y Daniela.<br>-Bueno ¿Entonces qué bonita? ¿Te invito a comer un helado? Dijo Axel sonriendo.  
>-Por supuesto ¿hoy en la tarde?- dijo Daniela.<br>-Claro linda- dijo Axel y se fue a su lugar pues ya había llegado el otro maestro. Las clases se fueron muy rápido. Al llegar la tarde Daniela se preparaba para ir con Axel a comer un helado. Se puso un short de mezclilla, una blusa color naranja que era su color favorito, unos zapatillas con tacón no tan alto que eran del mismo color de su blusa solo que de un tono más bajito y se dejó el cabello suelto el cual era largo y un poco ondulado. Daniela bajo a la sala donde estaba su mamá junto con sus hermanos y su papá.

-Hola- dijo Daniela bajando las escaleras

-Hola hija ¿A dónde vas tan linda?- dijo su madre.

-Bueno es que quería pedirles permiso para ir con un amigo a comer un helado- dijo Daniela

-¿Qué amigo?- dijo su padre

-Es nuevo en la escuela y nos llevamos muy bien además me invito a comer un helado- dijo Daniela.

-Está bien hija puedes ir pero regresas aquí a más tardar a las 7:00 no más tarde o no te vuelvo a dar permiso- dijo la mamá de Daniela sonriendo.

-Y a mí ¿Cuándo me pidieron permiso?- dijo el padre de Daniela

-Ya te lo pedí, ay di que si me vas a dar permiso- dijo Daniela

-Está bien, todo por ver a mi princesa feliz, puedes ir- dijo el padre de Daniela.

-Gracias papá, eres el mejor- dijo Daniela y abrazo a su padre.

Daniela se fue inmediatamente al parque que estaba cerca de su casa pues ahí había acordado verse con Axel. Cuando llego Daniela Axel ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola princesa ¿lista?- dijo Axel.

-Claro ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo Daniela

-Ya verás…- dijo Axel.

Daniela y Axel se pusieron en camino, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Finn, Marshall, José y Jake estaban cerca. Dani y Axel pasaron muy frente a ellos pero no se dieron cuenta. Al contrario los cuatro chicos si se percataron de que ellos habían pasado frente a ellos y prácticamente los ignoraron por completo. Finn se veía molesto al ver que Daniela estaba con Axel, sus amigos notaron la reacción de Finn pues él los seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre las calles.

-¿y ahora que hermano? No me digas que estas celoso de Axel- dijo Jake

-Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Finn volteando a ver a Jake.

¿Cómo que porque? Pasaron frente a nosotros y parecías enojado de ver a Axel junto a Daniela- dijo Jake.

-Jajaja y eso que no lo viste en la clase de geografía- dijo José riendo.

-Eso no es cierto no estoy celoso- dijo Finn. En ese momento todos sus amigos comenzaron a reir por lo que había dicho Finn.

-Ay hermano ya te echaste de cabeza solito- dijo Jake mientras que Finn seguía viendo las calles por las que se fueron Daniela y Axel.

-No sé qué me pasa, me siento rara cuando estoy con Axel, siento casi lo mismo que cuando veo a Finn, solo que él es tan diferente a Finn, Axel es educado e inteligente y creo que le gusto pero no estoy muy segura. ¿Sera que me empieza a gustar?- pensaba Daniela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿ME ENAMORE DE EL?<strong>_

_**ESPERO QUE LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE EL VIERNES**_

_**UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**CAPITULO ONCE: ¿ME ENAMORE DE EL?**

* * *

><p>Mientras caminábamos Axel tomo mi mano lo cual me hizo sentir algo extraña, inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron arder, al parecer Axel se dio cuenta pues me miro y sonrió.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije algo nerviosa ya que las calles a donde la llevaba Axel eran totalmente desconocidas para ellas.

-Es una sorpresa…- dijo Axel. – Y tienes que taparte los ojos- dijo vendándome los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- dije un poco asustada

-A ver ¿te gusta subirte a los juegos mecánicos?- dijo Axel tomando la mano de Daniela para que no se cayera.

-Emmm si- dije

-Ok sigue caminando y no preguntes nada-dijo Axel

Caminamos varias cuadras hasta llegar a un lugar donde se escuchaban gritos, risas y voces de personas, varios sonidos al mismo tiempo que no se podía definir exactamente de donde provenían. Axel me quito la venda de los ojos y dijo:

-Bien princesa esta es tu sorpresa- me dijo Axel abrazándome. Cuando me abrazo sentí que una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo la cual me erizaba la piel y hacia que mis mejillas se encendieran en un color rojo intenso.

-Bueno linda ¿a qué juego te quieres subir primero?- dijo Axel

-Mmmmm… no lo sé al que quieras- dije

-¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a la casa embrujada? ¿O te da miedo?- dijo Axel prácticamente retándome.

-¿Miedo? Claro que no vamos- dije arrastrando a Axel a la entrada de la atracción.

-Hola, quisiéramos subirnos- dijo Axel

-Por supuesto- dijo el empleado abriendo uno de los carritos que daban el recorrido, Axel y yo subimos, de pronto escuchamos unas voces muy conocidas detrás de nosotros.

-Hola nosotros también queremos subirnos- dijo Marshall que estaba con Fiona.

-¿Daniela?- dijo Fiona acercándose a mí

-Axel me invito y pues aquí estoy- dije riendo

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden subir- dijo el empleado abriendo las puertas de los dos carritos. –Si les da miedo a las señoritas pueden abrazar a sus novios- dijo riendo y cerrando las puertas.

-Pero nosotros no…- fue lo único que alcance a decir pues los carritos comenzaron a avanzar, Fiona inmediatamente abrazo a Marshall y el a ella. Me percaté de que cuando el empleado nos dijo que abrazáramos a nuestros "novios" Axel solo sonrió como si fuera verdad.

Al comenzar a avanzar estaba completamente obscuro Marshall y Fiona avanzaron primero e inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer personas deformes que me jalaban un brazo o el cabello, también aparecieron telarañas y otras cosas espantosas que algunas veces me hicieron gritar, cuando ya estábamos a punto de salir del juego un grito espantoso me asusto demasiado que grite e incluso abrase fuertemente a Axel hasta que salimos. Cuando salimos Fiona y Marshall ya estaban afuera esperando a que saliéramos, cuando finalmente ya estábamos afuera Fiona y Marshall comenzaron a reír por la forma en que estaba abrazando a Axel.

-Emm Dani ya estamos afuera- dijo Axel sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre mi cabello

-¿Ah?- dije abriendo los ojos y dejando de abrazar a Axel, debo admitir que me sonroje un poco al reaccionar y darme cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Axel.

-Bueno… vamos que tenemos que subir a muchos otros juegos dijo Axel jalándome de mi mano. Mientras que Fiona y Marshall se fueron por su lado.

Axel y yo subimos a muchos otros juegos, nos divertimos mucho, ya casi nos habíamos subido a todos los juegos solo faltaba uno, el único al cual me daba miedo subirme y al parecer a Axel también.

-Hey, te reto a subirte a ese juego- dijo Axel mirando el juego al igual que yo.

-ok… si yo gano ¿Qué harás?- dije prácticamente aceptando el reto.

-No se… lo que quieras- dijo Axel.

-Mmmm… déjame pensar…- dije tratando de pensar un "castigo" para Axel – Tienes que… ah ya se me cargaras de aquí hasta mi casa- dije ya que no se me ocurrió algo mejor, quizá sonaba un poco infantil.

-Jajaja ok- dijo Axel riendo – Muy bien entonces súbete, te espero aquí. Pero si te arrepientes ya pensare lo que harás- dijo Axel.

Inmediatamente me dirigí a subirme a dicho juego que tanto me asustaba aunque sabía que ya arriba me arrepentiría de haberme subido, pero iba a permitir que Axel me ganara. Ya arriba del juego y a punto de empezar cerré los ojos fuertemente y me abrase fuertemente de la barra de seguridad. Cuando empezó el juego me arrepentí por completo y cuando nos puso de cabeza grite con todas mis fuerzas pues me daba demasiado miedo, el tiempo que duro el juego me la pase gritando y suplicándole a dios que no muriera. Finalmente cuando baje seguía demasiado asustada pero fingía que no.

-Jajaja ok bonita sí que ganaste la apuesta así que tendré que cumplir con el trato, pero antes ven- dijo Axel llevándome a un puesto de tiro al globo.

-Quisiera jugar- dijo Axel y el encargado le entrego 5 dardos, tenía que romper por lo menos 3 globos para llevarse un gran peluche. Axel lo logro, rompió 3 globos al primer intento.

-Buen tiro muchacho, puede escoger cualquier peluche- dijo el encargado señalando a los muñecos de peluche.

Axel escogió un enorme oso que tenía un corazón que decía "Te quiero"

-Aquí tienes bonita, para ti- dijo Axel entregándome el enorme oso.

-GRACIAS- dije abrazando el hermoso oso.

-De nada linda, todo solo para ver tu hermosa sonrisa- dijo Axel.

-Bueno, ya vámonos porque si no mi madre me va a matar- dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien linda como quieras, ven sube a mi espalda- dijo Axel

-¿Qué?- dije

-La apuesta ¿recuerdas?- dijo el con una gran sonrisa.

Axel me cargo hasta llegar a mi casa, cuando estaba con él me sentía demasiado bien y cuando me decía cosas lindas me sonrojaba, sentía cosas inexplicables cuando él era demasiado lindo conmigo acaso… ¿me estaba enamorando de el? Esa pregunta rondo en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo hasta que me fui a dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PERDON POR HACER ESTE FANFIC TAN CORTO, PERO YA ME ESTABAN CORRIENDO, PROMETO QUE MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE Y SERA MAS LARGO. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**CAPITULO DOCE: EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ERES TÚ**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ya todos los estudiantes estaban en el salón de clases, y por supuesto cada quien con sus amigos y amigas.<p>

-Oye Dani ¿Qué paso? Ayer ya no vi cuando te fuiste de la feria- dijo Fiona.

-Bueno es que fui enseguida, como mi mamá no me dio mucho tiempo para salir...- dijo Daniela.

-¿Axel te llevo a tu casa?- dijo Fiona.

-Sí, la verdad me divertí mucho con él y no sé por qué pero cuando tomaba mi mano, sentía… lo mismo que sentía cuando veía o hablaba con Finn- dijo Daniela sonriendo.

- Es decir que ¿te gusta?- dijo Fiona algo sorprendida por la expresión de la cara de Daniela, ya que a pesar de que no hacía mucho le gustaba Finn, sus ojos reflejaban una completa alegría al hablar de Axel, pues brillaban como la más linda estrella que jamás se hubiera visto.

-Pues… no lo sé sinceramente, estoy totalmente confundida pues me siento demasiado bien cuando estoy con él, pero de pronto recuerdo a Finn y me doy cuenta de que lo sigo queriendo a pesar de que me haya lastimado- dijo Daniela y poco a poco el brillo que tenía en sus ojos se fue apagando, hasta que ese brillo se fue transformando en lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer pero que de alguna forma no cayeron para no provocar recordar tristes recuerdos en la vida de Daniela y sus amigas.

La campana toco para recordarles a los estudiantes sobre el comienzo de una nueva clase, que para algunos era solo el inicio de una larga tortura que se terminaba hasta que el timbre volviera a sonar. Para fortunas de los estudiantes las clases pasaron rápido y pronto se pudieron ir a sus casas a descansar de las clases. Daniela, Marci, Cake y Fiona como siempre se juntaban en la salida para platicar antes de irse a su casa.

-Hola bonita- dijo Marshall abrazando a Fiona y besándola.

-Hey seguimos aquí- dijo Daniela riendo.

Me fui con Marshall y tuve que dejar a mis amigas, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que Marshall de pronto llegara y se robara a Fiona, sin embargo a ellas no les molestaba en absoluto que me la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo con Marshall pues sabían cuánto quería a Marshall y ellas solo deseaban mi felicidad. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz al estar con alguien pues cada una de los momentos en los que estaba con Marshall me hacía sentir de lo mejor, se me olvidaban todos los problemas del mundo y solo me concentraba en sus lindos ojos que me hacían sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo al estar con él. Marshall y yo nos quedamos un rato en el parque platicando de distintas cosas, hasta que de pronto llego una chica que sinceramente no me inspiraba mucha confianza que digamos.

-Hola Marshall- dijo muy sonriente aquella chica.

-Ammm… hola- dijo Marshall observando a la chica pues se le hacía conocida pero en realidad no daba con quien era.

-Quizá no me recuerdes pero soy Ximena, cuando teníamos 5 años éramos vecinos y claro éramos los mejores amigos, siempre salíamos a jugar juntos ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ximena sonriendo coquetamente tratando de llamar la atención de Marshall lo cual hizo que me pusiera un poco celosa.

-¿Ximena? ¿Enserio eres tú?- dijo Marshall recordando todo lo que vivió con aquella muchacha cuando tenían 5 años- Sinceramente estas muy bonita-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla pues recordé aquellos tiempos tan dolorosos para mí.

-Bueno gracias Marshall y tú también estas muy guapo, no te había visto en años y ahora que te veo miles de recuerdos se vienen a mi cabeza que quisiera que volvieran a pasar- dijo Ximena volteando a verme- ¿Quién es ella Marshall?- dijo Ximena volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Marshall.

-Ella es Fiona, mi novia- dijo Marshall.

-Ah, qué bueno que tengas una novia tan bonita- dijo Ximena, pero sus palabras fueron falsas pues se notaba que en el fondo me odiaba sin primero haberme conocido y al parecer la razón era Marshall, los ojos de aquella chica la delataban pues se notaba que al volver a ver Marshall estaba completamente feliz, pero al enterarse de que yo era su novia parecía como si me odiara y me quisiera desaparecer de la paz de la Tierra.

-Bueno pues yo ya me tengo que ir…- dije y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude para que Marshall no me pudiera seguir.

Llegue a mi casa y ya me estaba esperando aunque yo les dije que iba a tardar un poco más de lo normal. Estaba un poco celosa por lo ocurrido y no quería hablar con nadie, Marshall me llamo 10 veces y me dejo mensajes pero no los quise leer. -Sinceramente creo que Ximena es muy bonita, tiene cabello castaño largo, ojos cafés claros, es delgada, alta pero un poco más bajita que Marshall, ella es… PERFECTA en comparación conmigo- Me decía a mí misma mentalmente.

Pase mucho tiempo pensando en el asunto no me podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que Ximena pudo haber sido la novia de Marshall a los cinco años.

Tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas pérdidas de Marshall y por supuesto de mis amigas que seguramente estaban preocupadas por mí por el hecho de que no me había conectado a Facebook en mucho tiempo y yo normalmente me la paso pegada a la computadora, pero hoy no, no le encontraba sentido estar sentada frente a la computadora cuando no quería saber absolutamente nada de nadie. Así me la pase el día entero, acostada en mi cama escuchando y pensando en Marshall.

Al día siguiente no tenía ganas de nada, no quería ir a la escuela pero aun así me desperté temprano, me arregle, desayune y me fui con mi hermano a la escuela. Al entrar al salón mis amigas ya estaban ahí, platicando como siempre antes de que comenzaran las clases. Al verme inmediatamente corrieron hacia mí y me comenzaron a cuestionar, ante la primer pregunta lo único que hizo fui bajar la mirada pues no quería que se dieran cuenta de la profunda tristeza que sentía, aunque aquel sentimiento no tuviera tanto sentido pues todavía no había confirmado que Ximena y Marshall ya habían sido novios, sentía un poco de miedo, miedo por el pensar que podía perder a Marshall la persona más importante en mi vida hasta este momento, pues ya había planeado casarme con él y tener hijos, eso era lo que siempre pensaba todas las noches en NUESTRO futuro, ese futuro que por una visita inesperada puede cambiar y convertirlo en lo opuesto a mis planes. A pesar de que quise ocultarles todo a mis amigas Daniela y Cake que me conocen perfectamente se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía e inmediatamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que Marshall ya había llegado, voltearon a verlo con una mirada fulminante y se dirigieron a él, yo sabía perfectamente a que iban pues ellas siempre decían: "Adviértele a Marshall que si te rompe el corazón, nosotras le partimos la cara", esto siempre nos hacia reír a todas, pero nunca me imaginé que cuando lo decían hablaban en serio. Trate de detenerlas tomando a las dos de un brazo, pero ellas no se detuvieron y finalmente las tuve que soltar, no sabía que hacer pero tenía que detenerlas. Las detuve antes de que hicieran una tontería, ellas me miraron algo confundidas pero a la vez enojadas por haberlas detenido.

-¿Por qué nos detienes?- dijo Cake

-Por qué no quiero que hagan una tontería, principalmente tu Cake- dije

-Si lo dices por lo que le hice a ese niño en el preescolar, fue porque te había empujado y eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Cake recordando lo que sucedió aquel día.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Hola, ¿puedo jugar?- dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba muy entusiasmada porque quería jugar futbol con los demás niños._

_-Claro que no eres una niña y no puedes jugar- dijo otro niño de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos empujando a la niña._

_La niña de cabello rubio cayó al suelo lo cual provoco que se lastimara la rodilla e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, entonces otra niña de cabello castaño claro que cerca se dirigió a donde estaba el niño responsable de que aquella niña tan linda se cayera._

_-¿Por qué la empujaste? Se lastimo por tu culpa- dijo la niña empujando al niño y comenzando a golpearlo. Se escuchaban las voces de los niños gritando, hasta que llego una de las maestras y los separo a ambos. La maestra los regaño y finalmente se fue._

_-¿Estas bien?- dijo la niña acercándose a la que se haba lastimado._

_-Sí, gracias. Me llamo Fiona ¿y tú?- dijo la niña secando sus lágrimas._

_-Soy Cake- dijo la niña levantando a Fiona que seguía en el suelo._

_Desde ese día Fiona y Cake se hicieron amigas y se defendían una a la otra._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Que ironía que ahora tú y Carlos sean novios ¿no?- dijo Fiona riendo.

-Jajaja si, y desde ese día somos amigas- dijo Cake

-Fiona tenemos que hablar- dijo Marshall que estaba cerca y había escuchado todo

-E… está bien- dijo Fiona siguiendo a Marshall que había salido del salón.

-¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo ayer?- dijo Marshall.

-Creí que… querías hablar con Ximena- dijo Fiona –Además se notó que no le gustó nada que yo sea tu novia-

- A Ximena la conozco desde que teníamos 5 años siempre estábamos juntos- dijo Marshall.

-Ósea que… ¿era tu novia?- dijo Fiona un poco celosa por lo que había dicho Marshall.

-Emmm no, ¿Qué, estas celosa?- dijo Marshall observando cada movimiento de Fiona para confirmar si realmente estaba celosa.

-NO- dijo Fiona algo molesta.

-Escucha, no te pongas celosa porque ahora tu eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Marshall y beso a Fiona.

_**LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR AYER PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO DOCE ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, TRATO DE MEJORAR CADA DIA PARA QUE LES GUSTE Y TENGA MAS LECTORES. LES RECUERDO QUE ACTUALIZO VIERNES, SABADO O INCLUSO DOMINGO TODO DEPENDE DE CUANTA TAREA TENGA. UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC..**_


	13. Chapter 13

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

_**CAPITULO TRECE: NO TAN DIFERENTES**_

**CREO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO DEMASIADO RAPIDO ESTE FANFIC ASI QUE TRATARE DE LLEVAR LA HISTORIA CON MAS CALMA Y CREO QUE TERMINARA EN EL CAPITULO 25 O 30 TODAVIA NO LO SE. DENME SU OPINION ¿CREEN QUE ESTOY LLEVANDO LA HISTORIA DEMASIADO RAPIDO? ¿Qué LES GUSTARIA QUE LE AGREGARA O QUITARA? DEJENME SUS REVIEWS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARRA DANIELA.<strong>_

Por fin era sábado, ese día me levante un poco tarde ya que mi madre y mi padre habían salido mi padre al trabajo y mi madre fue de visita con mi abuela y se llevó a mis hermanos. Así que tenía la casa para mi solita, solo que claro primero tenía acabar mis deberes para poder descansar todo el día. Cuando finalmente termine me fui a bañar y me vestí, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter y unos converse negros. Después de vestirme me prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, puse un poco de galletas en un tazón y ya finalmente me acosté a ver la televisión. Estaba viendo una película ya que no había nada más interesante en la televisión, pero para mi sorpresa de repente sonó mi celular era Fiona.

-Hola Fi ¿Qué pasa?- dije apagando la televisión un momento.

-Pues nada, solo quería saber si querías venir un rato a mi casa, mis papás no están así que estoy demasiado aburrida entonces… ¿si vienes?- dijo Fiona.

-Ok… pero… ¿está tu hermano?- dije

-No… se fue con la tonta de su novia ya que la señorita quería ir de compras y a tomar un café y como Finn es su novio tiene que acompañarla para que no le pase nada- dijo Fiona burlándose de Roseline.

-Amm… Ok en ese caso ahorita voy- dije

-Ok bye- dijo Fiona y las dos colgaron

Después de colgar el teléfono me acabe mi chocolate y las galletas, subí a mi habitación y solo me cepille el cabello que por cierto lo llevaba suelto y después me dirigí a la casa de Fiona donde ella ya me estaba esperando.

-Hola Fi- dije acercándome a ella.

-Vaya ya era hora tardaste siglos- dijo Fiona.

-No exageres- dije riendo.

-Bueno vamos adentro- dijo Fiona

Ambas entramos y subimos a su habitación a escuchar música leer revistas y por ultimo nos sentamos a ver una película romántica, ya que a ella y a mí nos encantaban esas películas. Todo iba normal hasta alguien llego y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Fiona salió a ver quién era, para su sorpresa era Finn quien estaba hablando por teléfono y parecía molesto.

-Ross… Roseline ya cálmate, escucha no te voy a estar aguantando todos tus berrinches ¿ok?- dijo Finn y colgó el teléfono.

Fiona regreso a la habitación y seguimos viendo la película, ambas escuchábamos los pasos de Finn que al parecer se dirigían a la habitación de Fiona.

-Hola- dijo Finn abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Fiona.

-Ho… hola Finn- dije un poco nerviosa pues a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo, poco después de saludar a Finn mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y al parecer Finn se había dado cuenta.

-y ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Finn sentándose a un lado mío lo cual me puso nerviosa.

-Vemos una película- dijo Fiona

-Ah, bueno ¿puedo verla con ustedes?- dijo Finn viéndome especialmente a mí.

-Pero a ti no te gustan las películas románticas- dijo Fiona impresionada por la actitud de Finn.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Finn.

-Ok como quieras- dijo Fiona y seguimos viendo la película.

Finn no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso me ponía nerviosa y hacia que me sonrojara, yo trataba de no voltear a verlo y solo concentrar mi atención en la película pero eso me resulto imposible, Finn se acercaba más y más a mi hasta que llegó un momento en el que por error tomo mi mano, sin embargo no la soltó y sinceramente yo no hice nada para que me soltara. Así fue toda la película me tenía tomada de la mano y no me soltaba, yo solo sonreía y deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca lamentablemente la película termino y Fiona se levantó del suelo de un salto lo cual provoco que nos soltáramos de las manos.

-Ok, definitivamente amo esta película dijo Fiona.

-Esta linda- dije todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jeje si, bueno yo me voy adiós- dijo Finn dirigiéndome una sonrisa que hizo que mi cara se pusiera totalmente roja. Finalmente Finn se fue dejándonos a Fiona y a mi solas para poder hablar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Fiona sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Qué fue que?- dije tratando de borrar la sonrisa que todavía tenía en mi rostro.

-Mi hermano… te dirigió una sonrisa que casi hace que te desmayes. Dijo Fiona riendo

-No lo sé… pero lo más extraño fue que mientras estaba la película me tomo de la mano y no me soltó hasta que acabo-dije

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio? Eso es genial- dijo Fiona

-Claro que no Roseline es su novia y yo solo una amiga, además ¿porque terminaría a Roseline por mí?

-A ver… ¿Por qué terminaría a Roseline por ti? Simple y sencillo porque tú eres mejor que ella eres más linda, amable con todos, inteligente y al parecer le gustas a mi hermano- dijo Fiona yo solo sonreí. De pronto mi celular sonó era mi madre que al parecer ya había llegado a casa y quería que regresará.

-Fi me tengo que ir mi mamá ya llego y quiere que regrese- dije

-Ok ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Fiona.

-Claro gracias- dije y ambas bajamos para irnos.

Al bajar nos encontramos con Finn que estaba viendo la televisión.

-¿A dónde van?- dijo Finn levantándose del sofá.

-Iré a dejar a Dani a su casa, ya llego su mamá- dijo Fiona, pero después reacciono y dijo – o ¿Por qué no la acompañas tú? Es que recordé que mamá me dijo que limpiara el ático y ya casi llega- Al parecer fue la única mentira que se le ocurrió a Fiona, yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No te preocupes, yo la acompaño- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa al igual que yo.

Finn y yo nos pusimos en camino a mi casa en cuanto salimos, ni uno dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar fue que el decidió hablar.

-y ¿Eres novia de Axel?- dijo Finn algo nervioso.

-Amm no ¿Por qué?- dije observando a Finn.

-Por nada, la verdad es que Roseline me está comenzando a hartar- dijo Finn algo enfadado al recordar lo que había sucedido con ella.

-¿Enserio?- dije algo confundida pues hace algunos días ella era su todo.

-Sí, es demasiado caprichosa y solo quiere que este al 100% con ella y nadie más ni si quiera con mis amigos- dijo Finn.

-Jamás lo pensaría de ella- dije sarcásticamente.

–Pero ya no hablemos de ella, dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- dijo Finn.

-La verdad me encanta el futbol y el skate, en mi tiempo libre salgo a jugar futbol o a practicar skate-dije

-Wow a mí también me gusta el futbol y el skate, jamás imagine que a ti también- dijo Finn regalándome una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara lo cual ya no era raro en mí.

-Bien, llegamos- dije deteniéndome frente a la puerta de mi casa.

-Bueno, espero que alguna vez salgamos a no se jugar futbol ¿no crees- dijo Finn acercandse a mi a tal grado que sentía su respiración, estábamos a punto de darnos un beso pero de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, era mi hermano mayor Alonso.

-Ah ya llegaste, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, pero bueno mamá está adentro esperándote- dijo y se fue.

-Bueno… me tengo que ir- dije y solo nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si adiós- dijo Finn y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCULPENME ENSERIO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA PERO AHORA YA TENGO ALGUNAS IDEAS ASI QUE TAL VEZ MAÑANA TAMBIEN ACTUALIZE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO. COMO SE DIERON CUENTA NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRO TITULO ASI QUE LE PUSE ESE PORQUE FINN Y DANIELA AL FINAL NO SON TAN DIFERENTES PUES COMPARTEN ALGUNOS HOBBIES<strong>

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: SOMOS POLOS OPUESTOS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

_**CAPITULO CATORCE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARRA FIONA<strong>_

Cuando llego mi hermano parecía feliz, no dijo ni una sola palabra y se fue directamente a su cuarto, tenía la sospecha de que pronto Roseline estaría soltera otra vez. El fin de semana se me paso volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era domingo en la noche así que decidí conectarme un rato y me di cuenta de que Marshall estaba conectado así que empecé a platicar con él. No paramos de hablar hasta que ya eran las 3:20 am. A la mañana siguiente no me podía levantar y era día de escuela todo por desvelarme.

-Fiona ya levántate se te hará tarde- dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación.

-Otro rato más por favor- dije adormilada.

-Ya es tarde levanta, vístete y baja a desayunar- dijo mi mamá y se fue.

No me quedo de otra así que me levante me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me vestí, baje a desayunar y me fui a la escuela junto con mi hermano. Cuando salimos me iba cayendo de sueño pues casi no había dormido nada.

-Te ves de lo peor parece que no dormiste- dijo Finn sosteniéndome para que no me cayera.

-Solo dormí 4 horas- dije bostezando.

-Seguramente por estar platicando con Marshall- dijo Finn.

-Sinceramente si- dije tratando de mantenerme despierta. No falto mucho para que llegáramos a la escuela y para nuestra sorpresa todavía era temprano así que me dirigí rápidamente a la cafetería a comprar un café para evitar quedarme dormida en clases. Compre mi café y me dirigi a clases aunque todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran, cuando llegue ya estaban todas mis amigas y mi novio.

-Hola- dijeron mis amigas a como se acercaban a mí.

-Hola- dijo Marshall tomándome por la cintura.

-Hola- dije tomando un sorbo de mi café.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Cake.

-Solo dormí cuatro horas- dije un poco más despierta que antes.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Daniela.

-Larga historia- dije e inmediatamente sonó la campana y todos se fueron a su lugar. El maestro entro a los 5 minutos y comenzó su aburrida clase de matemáticas.

-Genial mi clase favorita- pensé sarcásticamente. El maestro fue interrumpido por el director quien estaba acompañado de una chica. Después de una corta plática entre el maestro y el director, el profesor entro al salón acompañado de la nueva alumna. Sinceramente ese asunto no me interesaba asi que no preste atención de quien era o como era hasta que…

-Chicos, ella es una alumna de nuevo ingreso espero que la integren al grupo, por favor preséntate- dijo el profesor

-Hola me llamo Ximena, me transfirieron pues me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo. Cuando se presentó levante mi mirada hacia ella y me di cuenta de que era "la mejor amiga de Marshall" esto no era buena, ya era suficiente con que hubiera regresado a la ciudad y ahora está en la misma escuela que nosotros no lo puedo creer.

-Muy bien Ximena ahora te ubicaremos en un lugar- dijo el profesor inspeccionando el salón buscando algún lugar vacío hasta que encontró uno junto a Daniela. –Mira puedes sentarte ahí-

-Amm disculpe lo que pasa es que conozco a Marshall de toda la vida y quería saber si me podría ubicar en un lugar junto a el- dijo Ximena haciéndose la niña buena e inocente.

-Por supuesto Ximena, Fiona cámbiate al lugar junto a Daniela para que Ximena se pueda sentar al lado de Marshall- dijo el profesor.

-¿¡Que!? Pero…- dije pero fui interrumpida por el profesor.

-Por favor Fiona, tu compañera es nueva y va a necesitar ayuda y más de alguien a quien ya conoce- dijo el profesor. Marshall solo me miro con cara de súplica, yo accedí, tome mis cosas y me fui a mi nuevo lugar, junto de mi paso Ximena quien solo sonreía malévolamente al parecer algo tramaba.

Las clases siguieron y cada minuto que pasaba para salir al recreo se me hacía eterno y estaba muriendo de celos.

Al fin sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, los únicos que nos quedamos al último fuimos Marshall, Ximena y yo.

-Vamos Marshall me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Ximena tomando de la mano a Marshall.

-Espera…Ximena debo hablar con Fiona- dijo Marshall y la soltó de la mano.

-Fiona yo…- dijo Marshall siendo interrumpido por Ximena.

-Luego hablan después de todo tienen toda la noche para hablar- dijo Ximena y se llevo a Marshall. Yo me quede petrificada pues al parecer Ximena solo iba a conseguir que Marshall y yo termináramos enojándonos, y todo empezaba ahora pues ya estaba muy molesta con Marshall por haberse ido con ella y dejarme a mi sola.

Me fui con mis amigas y les conté todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ok ya la odiamos- dijo Cake

-¿Por?- dije confundida.

-Ley de amigas te odia una te odiamos todas- dijo Daniela

-Jaja ok por eso las quiero- dije

La campana sonó y todos se fueron a sus salones. Las clases se me fueron rapidísimo y por fin llego la anhelada salida.

Mis amigas como siempre me acompañaron unas cuadras y después cada quien se fue por su lado. Camine unas calles sola pero de pronto sentí que alguien me venía siguiendo volteé y para mi sorpresa era Ximena.

-Disculpa Fiona ¿Te asuste?- dijo Ximena

-No…- dije - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Hablar contigo- dijo Ximena

-¿De qué?- dije

-De Marshall-dijo sonriendo –Veras él y yo nos conocemos desde los 5 años desde entonces somos amigos, nuestras madres querían que nos casáramos cuando creciéramos, de hecho ese era nuestro juego favorito jugar a nuestra boda y la verdad es que el me dio mi primer beso y no dudo que ese haya sido también el suyo, así que escucha es mejor que te olvides de él porque yo voy a volver a ser la más importante en su vida-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- dije

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo y sugiriendo que es mejor que tú termines a Marshall antes de que él lo haga y tú salgas lastimada, así que piénsalo- dijo y se fue.

Camine varias calles hasta llegar a mi casa lo que me había dicho Ximena me dejo muy pensativa y algo asustada, pero no me quedaba de otra más que esperar.

BUENO QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO OSEA DE FLAMINN SI SE LLAMARA SOMOS POLOS OPUESTOS Y LO SUBIRE EL VIERNES.

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN RATITO PARA LEER ESTE CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC.

CAPITULO CATORCE

NARRA FIONA

Cuando llego mi hermano parecía feliz, no dijo ni una sola palabra y se fue directamente a su cuarto, tenía la sospecha de que pronto Roseline estaría soltera otra vez. El fin de semana se me paso volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era domingo en la noche así que decidí conectarme un rato y me di cuenta de que Marshall estaba conectado así que empecé a platicar con él. No paramos de hablar hasta que ya eran las 3:20 am. A la mañana siguiente no me podía levantar y era día de escuela todo por desvelarme.

-Fiona ya levántate se te hará tarde- dijo mi mamá entrando a mi habitación.

-Otro rato más por favor- dije adormilada.

-Ya es tarde levanta, vístete y baja a desayunar- dijo mi mamá y se fue.

No me quedo de otra así que me levante me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me vestí, baje a desayunar y me fui a la escuela junto con mi hermano. Cuando salimos me iba cayendo de sueño pues casi no había dormido nada.

-Te ves de lo peor parece que no dormiste- dijo Finn sosteniéndome para que no me cayera.

-Solo dormí 4 horas- dije bostezando.

-Seguramente por estar platicando con Marshall- dijo Finn.

-Sinceramente si- dije tratando de mantenerme despierta. No falto mucho para que llegáramos a la escuela y para nuestra sorpresa todavía era temprano así que me dirigí rápidamente a la cafetería a comprar un café para evitar quedarme dormida en clases. Compre mi café y me dirigi a clases aunque todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran, cuando llegue ya estaban todas mis amigas y mi novio.

-Hola- dijeron mis amigas a como se acercaban a mí.

-Hola- dijo Marshall tomándome por la cintura.

-Hola- dije tomando un sorbo de mi café.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Cake.

-Solo dormí cuatro horas- dije un poco más despierta que antes.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Daniela.

-Larga historia- dije e inmediatamente sonó la campana y todos se fueron a su lugar. El maestro entro a los 5 minutos y comenzó su aburrida clase de matemáticas.

-Genial mi clase favorita- pensé sarcásticamente. El maestro fue interrumpido por el director quien estaba acompañado de una chica. Después de una corta plática entre el maestro y el director, el profesor entro al salón acompañado de la nueva alumna. Sinceramente ese asunto no me interesaba asi que no preste atención de quien era o como era hasta que…

-Chicos, ella es una alumna de nuevo ingreso espero que la integren al grupo, por favor preséntate- dijo el profesor

-Hola me llamo Ximena, me transfirieron pues me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y espero llevarme bien con todos- dijo. Cuando se presentó levante mi mirada hacia ella y me di cuenta de que era "la mejor amiga de Marshall" esto no era buena, ya era suficiente con que hubiera regresado a la ciudad y ahora está en la misma escuela que nosotros no lo puedo creer.

-Muy bien Ximena ahora te ubicaremos en un lugar- dijo el profesor inspeccionando el salón buscando algún lugar vacío hasta que encontró uno junto a Daniela. –Mira puedes sentarte ahí-

-Amm disculpe lo que pasa es que conozco a Marshall de toda la vida y quería saber si me podría ubicar en un lugar junto a el- dijo Ximena haciéndose la niña buena e inocente.

-Por supuesto Ximena, Fiona cámbiate al lugar junto a Daniela para que Ximena se pueda sentar al lado de Marshall- dijo el profesor.

-¿¡Que!? Pero…- dije pero fui interrumpida por el profesor.

-Por favor Fiona, tu compañera es nueva y va a necesitar ayuda y más de alguien a quien ya conoce- dijo el profesor. Marshall solo me miro con cara de súplica, yo accedí, tome mis cosas y me fui a mi nuevo lugar, junto de mi paso Ximena quien solo sonreía malévolamente al parecer algo tramaba.

Las clases siguieron y cada minuto que pasaba para salir al recreo se me hacía eterno y estaba muriendo de celos.

Al fin sonó la campana y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo, los únicos que nos quedamos al último fuimos Marshall, Ximena y yo.

-Vamos Marshall me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Ximena tomando de la mano a Marshall.

-Espera…Ximena debo hablar con Fiona- dijo Marshall y la soltó de la mano.

-Fiona yo…- dijo Marshall siendo interrumpido por Ximena.

-Luego hablan después de todo tienen toda la noche para hablar- dijo Ximena y se llevo a Marshall. Yo me quede petrificada pues al parecer Ximena solo iba a conseguir que Marshall y yo termináramos enojándonos, y todo empezaba ahora pues ya estaba muy molesta con Marshall por haberse ido con ella y dejarme a mi sola.

Me fui con mis amigas y les conté todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ok ya la odiamos- dijo Cake

-¿Por?- dije confundida.

-Ley de amigas te odia una te odiamos todas- dijo Daniela

-Jaja ok por eso las quiero- dije

La campana sonó y todos se fueron a sus salones. Las clases se me fueron rapidísimo y por fin llego la anhelada salida.

Mis amigas como siempre me acompañaron unas cuadras y después cada quien se fue por su lado. Camine unas calles sola pero de pronto sentí que alguien me venía siguiendo volteé y para mi sorpresa era Ximena.

-Disculpa Fiona ¿Te asuste?- dijo Ximena

-No…- dije - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Hablar contigo- dijo Ximena

-¿De qué?- dije

-De Marshall-dijo sonriendo –Veras él y yo nos conocemos desde los 5 años desde entonces somos amigos, nuestras madres querían que nos casáramos cuando creciéramos, de hecho ese era nuestro juego favorito jugar a nuestra boda y la verdad es que el me dio mi primer beso y no dudo que ese haya sido también el suyo, así que escucha es mejor que te olvides de él porque yo voy a volver a ser la más importante en su vida-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- dije

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo y sugiriendo que es mejor que tú termines a Marshall antes de que él lo haga y tú salgas lastimada, así que piénsalo- dijo y se fue.

Camine varias calles hasta llegar a mi casa lo que me había dicho Ximena me dejo muy pensativa y algo asustada, pero no me quedaba de otra más que esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO QUISIERA DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO OSEA DE FLAMINN SI SE LLAMARA SOMOS POLOS OPUESTOS Y LO SUBIRE EL VIERNES.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN RATITO PARA LEER ESTE CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC.**


	15. Chapter 15

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**CAPITULO QUINCE: AMOR DE NIÑOS**

* * *

><p>La terrible escuela, la única razón que nos impedía a todos estar afuera disfrutando de la vida, pero gracias al cielo había días en los que se pasaban rapidísimo las clases y salíamos corriendo de la escuela. Por desgracia apenas era martes, pero por fortuna ese día salimos más temprano de lo normal así que fuimos un rato al parque que estaba frente a la escuela, nos la pasamos platicando hasta que llegó la hora en que normalmente salíamos y nos teníamos que ir o nos meteríamos en problemas. Mis amigas y yo caminamos como siempre junta hasta llegar a la calle donde siempre nos separábamos y cada quien se iba por su lado. Camine unas calles con los audífonos puestos hasta que alguien me alcanzo y me detuvo.<p>

-Hola Dani perdón ¿te asuste?- dijo Finn poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-No, ¿Qué pasa?- dije quitándome los audífonos.

-Bueno es que quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a jugar futbol en la tarde- dijo Finn.

-¿Enserio?- dije impresionada por la actitud de Finn pues últimamente se había portado muy amable y atento conmigo.

-Por supuesto, ¿entonces si vas?- dijo él.

-Ammm claro- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno paso por ti a las 5:00 pm ¿te parece?-dijo Finn

-Sí, está bien- dije todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno me voy, mi hermana me está esperando- dijo Finn, se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara y finalmente se fue.

Estaba totalmente feliz, no podía creer que Finn me haya dado un beso en la mejilla y aun mejor que me haya invitado a salir. Apenas eran las 2:00 de la tarde y todavía faltaban 3 horas. Llegue a mi casa y me senté a comer con toda mi familia, todos platicaban de cómo había estado su día, que iban a hacer el día siguiente o el fin de semana, yo simplemente sonreía y miraba mi plato pensando en Finn, hasta que mi mamá me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué tan feliz?- dijo mi madre.

-Amm no nada- dije sonriendo aún más.

-¿No será que ya tienes novio?- dijo mi papá y me comenzaron a hacer burla. Esto solo provoco que yo me sonrojara.

-No…- dije un poco nerviosa porque aunque no era cierto a mis padres les gustaba molestarme con ese asunto.

Todos seguimos comiendo hasta que me acorde de que en la tarde iría con Finn al parque y tenia que pedirle permiso a mis padres.

-Papá…- dije algo nerviosa -¿puedo ir al parque con un amigo?-

-¿Qué amigo?- dijo mi padre

-Se llama Finn es hermano de Fiona, es que se enteró de que me gusta jugar futbol y pues me invito a jugar- dije

-Está bien, me saludas a mi yerno- dijo mi padre provocando la risa de todos hasta la mía.

-¡Papá!- dije riendo.

Acabamos de comer y subí a mi habitación a arreglarme me puse unos jeans, una blusa naranja y unos tenis. Me arregle rápido y me puse a ver la televisión un rato aunque no dejaba de ver el reloj esperando que llegaran las 5:00. Pase mucho tiempo acostada viendo la televisión hasta que alguien toco el timbre, iba a salir corriendo a abrir la puerta pero mi hermano se adelantó y abrió el.

-Hola, ¿esta Daniela?-dijo Finn.

-Sí, ahorita le hablo- dijo mi hermano, pero yo aparecí detrás de él.

-Hola-dije saliendo de mi casa.

-Hola, ¿estas lista?-dijo Finn

-Claro vámonos, emm adiós hermanito-dije y comencé a caminar al lado de Finn.

-Adiós Dani, adiós cuñado- grito mi hermano y comenzó a reír yo solo voltee a verlo y le dirigí una mirada que hizo que se callara y se metiera a la casa. Note que Finn también estaba riendo.

-¿Cómo que cuñado?- dijo Finn quien seguía riendo por lo que había dicho mi hermano.

-Es que desde que les conté a mis padres y a mis hermanos que me habías invitado a salir ellos se la pasan molestándome- dije –Pero bueno…

-Ok, y ¿desde cuando juegas futbol?-dijo Finn

-Desde que tenía como 6 años me empezó a gustar ya que mi hermano jugaba con mi papá, ellos me empezaron a enseñar y poco a poco fui superando a mi hermano lo cual hacia que se enojara y se pusiera celoso de mí.

-Jajaja ¿enserio?- dijo Finn.

-Si ¿y tú desde cuando juegas futbol?- dije

-Pues desde los cinco años, mi papá me comenzó a enseñar-dijo Finn.

Caminamos algunas cuadras hasta que llegamos a un enorme y hermoso parque.

-No venia aquí desde que era niña- dije

-Yo tampoco, deje de venir cuando una niña con la que jugaba dejo de salir o algo asi- dijo Finn.

-¿Jugabas con una niña?- dije

-Si, y siempre me ganaba, pero un dia la deje de ver y desde entonces no volvi a venir- dijo Finn un poco triste.

-Pues yo deje de venir porque mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Londres- dije –Extrañaba mucho este parque-

-Yo también, pero bueno vamos a jugar- dijo y ambos nos dirigimos a las canchas de futbol y basquetbol. Pasamos mucho tiempo jugando y para sorpresa de Finn yo jugaba demasiado bien. Terminamos agotados y decidimos ir a descansar así que Finn me invito a su casa.

Cuando llegamos a su casa solo estaba su mamá pues Fiona se había ido al cine con Marshall al cine.

-Hola mamá vine con una amiga- dijo Finn

-Acaso eres… ¿Daniela?- dijo la madre de Finn acercándose a mí.

-Si señora, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?- dije algo impresionada pues no conocía a la madre de Finn.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?- dijo la madre de Finn.

-Emmmm no- dije

-Bueno es que eras muy pequeña cuando jugabas con Finn solo que un día te fuiste a Londres- dijo la madre de Finn.- Recuerdo cuando jugaban futbol juntos, tu siempre le ganabas lo cual lo hacía enojar, pero para que no siguiera enojado tú le dabas un beso en la mejilla y seguían jugando- En ese momento sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y al parecer pasaba lo mismo con Finn.

-Pero entonces también era amiga de Fiona desde entonces ¿no?-dije.

-No, en ese entonces a Fiona no le gustaba el futbol por una mala experiencia que había tenido con un compañero de la escuela, de hecho le tenía miedo al balón, pero tú y mi hijo se la pasaban jugando, les encantaba ir al parque que está cerca. Era muy divertido verlos jugar, pero lo que me pareció más tierno y divertido fue cuando ustedes fueron novios- dijo la madre de Finn.

-¿¡Que!?- gritamos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

**FLASHBACK**

-Dani, ven quiero decirte algo- dijo un niño rubio de apenas 7 años.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?- dijo una niña pelirroja de 6 años.

-Te quiero mucho Dani, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Finn.

-Si Finn ¿Y nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes?- pregunto Daniela

-Si Dani- dijo Finn y le dio a la niña un collar con un dige de corazón.

-Gracias Finn- dijo Dani y le dio un tierno beso a Finn.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Ahora comprendía algunas cosas, la madre de Finn siguió contándonos o más bien recordándonos sobre todo lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños, hasta que mi madre me llamo por teléfono y tuve que regresar a mi casa, Finn me acompaño y todo el camino seguimos recordando lo que había sucedido en nuestra infancia. Cuando llegamos a mi casa todavía pasamos 10 minutos hablando y finalmente nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, esto ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Finn. Entre a mi casa y ya me estaba esperando mi mamá.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no llegabas?- dijo mi madre.

-Perdón mamá es que Finn me invito a su casa, conocí a su mamá y me di cuenta de que conozco a Finn desde los 6 años- dije sentándome al lado de mi madre.

-¿Finn? ¿El que era tu novio?- dijo mi mamá.

-Jajaja sí, pero bueno, subiré a mi habitación- dije y me fui.

Me puse a buscar entre mis cosas hasta que encontré aquel dige que me había regalado Finn cuando éramos niños, decidí ponérmelo, y ahora me quedaba mejor que cuando tenía 6 años. Jamás imagine que Finn ya había sido mí y mucho menos que él me había dado mi primer beso, sinceramente espero que algún día vuélvanos a ser novios.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCULPENME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON MIS PADRES Y HE DECIDIDO QUE AHORA ACTUALIZARE SABADOS Y DOMINGO. Y POSIBLEMENTE VIERNES FINES DE MES.<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: INTERNADO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**MAÑANA SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO ASI QUE NO ME MATEN PORQUE ESTE ESTA UN POCO CORTO.**

**CAPITULO 16: INTERNADO**

* * *

><p>Era un típico día en la escuela las típicas clases de matemáticas, inglés, español los maestros daban sus clases, algunos prestaban atención mientras que otros estaban en su propio mundo muy alejados de la realidad pues querían es capar de ella. Finn últimamente había estado ignorando a Roseline por estar hablando con Daniela, Roseline ya se había dado cuenta de eso y obviamente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Mientras que Fiona y Marshall se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo junto, Marshall era muy celoso con Fiona pues cada vez que algún chico le hacía un cumplido él se enojaba lo que restaba del día esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban a Fiona, pues ella al contrario cuando se ponía celosa se comportaba como una niña pequeña, pero cuando sus celos tenían fuertes motivos sus amigas la consolaban y prácticamente querían matar a Marshall por haber hecho llorar a su amiga.<p>

-¿Entonces que hermanito te gusta Daniela?- dijo Fiona insistiéndole a su hermano el cual ya estaba harto de la insistencia de su hermana y aun así seguía negando que de verdad le gustaba Daniela.

-Ya deja de molestar Fiona, no me gusta pero aun así ya voy a terminar con Roseline- dijo Finn.

-Perdón ¿A quién vas a terminar?- dijo Roseline quien estaba detrás de Finn.

-¿Estas sorda o qué?- dijo Fiona provocando que Roseline se enojara aún más.

-Tú no te metas que nadie está pidiendo tu opinión- dijo Roseline.

-Roseline no le hables así a mi hermana, tenemos que hablar- dijo Finn tomando del brazo a Roseline y sacándola del salón.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué ya terminamos porque ahora estás enamorado de la tonta de Daniela?-dijo Roseline casi gritando.

-Roseline cálmate y si terminamos, pero no porque este enamorado de Daniela sino porque ya no te soporto, no me dejas estar con mis amigos ni con mi hermana, te enojas por cualquier cosa- dijo Finn y dejo a Roseline sola.

NARRA FIONA

Al parecer Finn había discutido con Roseline y ya habían terminado, eso era lo mejor que Finn pudo haber hecho. La tarde transcurrió tranquila, solo que el sol no había salido para nada, desde mi lugar podía apreciar como la lluvia caía en la ventana mientras la maestra de literatura nos leía un capítulo más del libro que estábamos leyendo, el ambiente era perfecto para los sucesos que nos contaba la maestra ocurrían en la historia, todos prestaban atención la historia era muy interesante, se trataba de una chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico mayor que ella, ellos dos eran muy diferentes pero aun así terminaron juntos. Ese libro se había convertido en mi libro favorito, la maestra siempre nos leía un capítulo del libro todos los días. Cuando la maestra termino de leer el capítulo correspondiente a ese día las luces se apagaron y no podíamos seguir con las clases a pesar de que eran las 12:00 del día y todavía faltaba para que saliéramos. Casi no se podía ver nada pues estaba nublado y para variar seguía lloviendo aunque no tan fuerte, el director nos permitió salir temprano ese día y Marshall me iba a acompañar hasta mi casa.

-¿Tienes frio?- dijo Marshall cuando salimos de la escuela.

-Un poco- dije e inmediatamente se quitó su suéter y me lo dio. Caminamos varias calles hasta que faltaba una calle todavía para llegar a mi casa y en ese momento me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo, estaba a punto de darme un beso cuando de pronto escuche la voz de mi papá.

-¿Qué significa esto Fiona?- dijo mi padre y en ese momento Marshall me soltó inmediatamente.

-Papá yo…-dije intentando explicar todo.

-Nada, nos vamos inmediatamente a la casa y te olvidas de este muchachito- dijo mi padre jalándome del brazo hasta que llegamos a mi casa. -¿Cómo pudiste haberme desobedecido? No tenías permiso de tener novio- dijo mi papá.

-Pero papá yo lo amo- dije casi llorando pues sabía que mi papá iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para alejarme de Marshall.

-Pero papá nada, tú no vuelves a la escuela no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ver a ese muchacho, así que te vas a ir a un internado- dijo mi papá provocando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

-No papá por favor no- dije llorando aún más.

-La decisión ya está tomada te vas a un internado lo más lejos de aquí- dijo mi padre y se fue, yo subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama no pare de llorar hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar me vestí y baje a desayunar para después irme a la escuela, al bajar me encontré con toda mi familia junta, mi padre me dirigió una mirada fulminante, al perecer seguía molesto por lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Qué bueno que ya te hayas arreglado, iremos por tus cosas a la escuela y podrás despedirte de tus amigas porque no las volverás a ver- dijo mi papá provocando que volviera a llorar, ni mi madre ni mi hermano estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de mi padre pero nada ni nadie cambiaría la opinión de mi papá.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar mi padre llevo a mi hermano a la escuela y a mí con él para que me pudiera despedir y recogiera mis cosas, mientras mi padre hablaba con los maestros y el director yo me despedía de mis amigas.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?- dijo Daniela con los ojos llorosos al igual que yo.

-No lo sé, pero nunca las olvidare- dije y las abrase, a todas se nos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas pues habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas y de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos íbamos a separar.

-¿Best friends forever?-dije

-Best friends forever- repitieron ellas y me volvieron a abrazar. No me di cuenta de que Marshall estaba detrás de mí.

-No te preocupes nosotras te decimos si viene tu papá- dijo Cake y me fui con Marshall.

-Entonces… ¿te vas?-dijo Marshall.

-Si…-dije y corrí a abrazarlo-Jamás te olvidare… te amo-

-Y yo a ti princesa- dijo Marshall y me beso, al parecer ese era el último beso que me daría pues no lo volvería a ver.

-Fiona…- dijo Daniela dándome a entender que mi padre ya había salido de la oficina del director y era la hora de irme.

-Bien vámonos- dijo mi padre y me fui con él, me despedí de mi hermano, subí al auto y nos fuimos a mi casa para ir por mis cosas y a despedirme de mi madre para después irnos al internado. Cuando llegamos al internado la directora nos estaba esperando era una mujer de 30 años que vestía una falda, una blusa blanca, un saco y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Buenos días señor, señorita- dijo examinándome de pies a cabeza.

-Mire señorita Vanessa, ella es mi hija Fiona- dijo mi padre.

-Mucho gusto señorita- dije

-Muy bien señorita le advierto desde ahora que en este lugar hay reglas que se tienen que respetar y no tolerare ninguna falta de indisciplina, así que tiene 5 minutos para despedirse de su padre- dijo la señorita Vanessa.

Me despedí de mi padre, el seguía enojado por lo ocurrido asique no tardamos mucho despidiéndonos y se fue. Regrese con la señorita Vanessa quien me dio un pequeño recorrido por el colegio y me explico algunas reglas.

-Aquí te tienes que levantar a las 6:00 am tienes 10 minutos para bañarte y arreglarte para posteriormente ir a desayunar a las 6:30 después de haber hecho tus deberes, las clases inician a las 7:00 tenemos un pequeño descanso a las 11:00 las clases finalizan a la 1:00 de la tarde, después las internas se dirigen al comedor a tomar sus alimentos, al terminar deben ayudar con las labores y más tarde a partir de las 3:00 de la tarde inician sus clases adicionales como ballet, gimnasia, gastronomía, natación,etc. Finalmente la cena es a las 7:30 y las luces se apagan a las 8:00. Aquí está tu uniforme debes mantenerlo lo más limpio y en buenas condiciones, tus compañeras llegaran en un momento- dijo la señorita Vanessa y se fue. Mi uniforme estaba horrible era una falda azul marino, una blusa de manga larga blanca, un saco del mismo tono que la falda y unos zapatos negros con calcetas blancas. No sé cómo iba a poder vivir sin Marshall, mis amigas, mi hermano y mi madre los extrañaba demasiado y principalmente a Marshall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias.<strong>_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI **_


	17. Chapter 17

**POLOS OPUESTOS**

**Hora de aventura no es mío es propiedad de Pendleton Ward**

**CAPITULO 17: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI**

**_Bueno les doy gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra que cada vez tenga más visitas_**

_**GUEST: Bueno pensare el hecho de que Daniela quede embarazada o tal vez Fiona, pero de todos modos gracias por tu comentario**._

* * *

><p>NARRA MARSHALL<p>

Ella era mi todo, mi princesa, mi chaparrita, mi niña hermosa, pero ya no estaba conmigo simplemente la habían alejado de mí. No sabía que iba a pasar en mi vida, que iba a ser de ella y sobre todo no sabía cómo iba a poder sobrevivir sin ella. No asistí a la escuela en una semana, nadie se daba cuenta ya que mi mamá estaba en un viaje de negocios como siempre, ya me había acostumbrado a siempre estar solo pero ahora no estaba Fiona, ella era la única que me entendía y que hacia cada día que estaba junto a mí el mejor de mi vida. El lunes decidí salir de mi casa para ir a la escuela al llegar todos me hacían preguntas sobre donde había estado, pero no las contestaba.

-Marshall… ¿estás bien?- dijo Cake

-No… extraño mucho a Fiona, quisiera saber dónde está o algo sobre ella no la he visto en una semana y no puedo vivir sin ella, ella es mi todo- dijo Marshall

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar- dijo Daniela que estaba atrás de Marshall y había escuchado todo lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron Cake y Marshall.

-Bueno resulta que yo conozco a Fiona y a Finn desde los 6 años, a mí me encantaba jugar futbol con Finn y su mamá desde entonces me conoce y es amiga de mi mamá así que ayer fuimos a su casa y estuvimos platicando un largo rato, la mamá de Fiona me dijo que extrañaba mucho a su hija y que pronto iría a visitarla al internado de California- dijo Daniela.

-Ósea que… ¿sabes dónde está?-dijo Marshall.

-No solo eso iremos a verla, su padre no estará se ira a un viaje de trabajo- dijo Daniela.

Mientras tanto en el internado de California…

-No puedo creer que apenas lleves una semana aquí y ya te hayan castigado- dijo Yamileth una chica de 15 años de cabello castaño, ojos azules la cual había sido interna porque sus padres habían muerto y su tía no se podía hacer cargo de ella.

-Pues créelo la señorita Vanessa me odia- dijo Fiona.

-La señorita Vanessa odia a todo mundo, se desquita con todos porque está sola y nadie la quiere- dijo Alison una chica de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, ella había sido interna gracias a su madrastra quien no la soportaba.

-No a todo mundo, ella adora a , es su consentida porque es igual que ella, odiosa, presumida y claro nadie la quiere- dijo Rachel una chica rubia de ojos verdes, ella había sido interna por la misma razón que Fiona, su padre no quería que volviera a ver a Logan su novio. Cada una de las internas tenía una historia diferente aunque algunas coincidían.

-No creo que debamos hablar así de ellas-dijo Fiona.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad- dijo Rachel

-Porque las paredes tienen oídos- dijo Fiona

-Y las puertas también- dijo Alison dando un golpe a la puerta.

-¡Auch!-grito Paola una de las "amigas" de Elisa.

-No seas tonta nos van a escuchar- dijo Elisa tapándole la boca a Paola.

Alison abrió la puerta provocando que las tres chicas que escuchaban tras de ella cayeran al piso.

-Las acusare con la señorita Vanessa, le diré que las tres hablaban mal de ella y de mi- dijo Elisa levantándose del suelo.

-Las tres tendrán problemas principalmente tu Fiona- dijo Tania la otra amiga de Elisa.

-¿No tienen comida que vomitar?- dijo Yamileth.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- dijo Paola.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Elisa dándole un codazo a Paola.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo una de las maestras del internado.

-Ay miss es que Fiona y sus amigas nos están insultando e incluso me quisieron pegar- dijo Elisa fingiendo que estaba llorando.

-Eso no es cierto, ellas estaban escuchando tras la puerta, pero no le hicimos nada- dijo Fiona

-No quiero que entre ustedes se estén agrediendo, por esta vez no le diré nada a la señorita Vanessa- dijo la maestra Melissa y se llevó a Eliza y sus amigas.

-No puedo creer que la maestra Melissa no nos haya acusado- dijo Fiona cerrando la puerta.

-Pues créelo, ella es demasiado buena con nosotras, nos defiende de la bruja y sus sapos, además es muy buena escuchándonos y dándonos consejos- dijo Rachel.

La tarde trascurrió tranquila pues la señorita Vanessa no estaba, no tuvimos ninguna clase así que Rachel, Yamileth, Alison y yo salimos a dar una vuelta por el internado pues aunque apenas llevaba una semana en él no lo conocía por completo.

-Jamás había pasado por aquí- dijo Rachel mientas pasábamos por un extremo del internado el cual estaba muy alejado de los salones y los dormitorios

-Dicen que está prohibido ir mas allá pues hay una salida- dijo Yamileth

-¿y qué? ¿Vamos?- dijo Alison.

-¿Estás loca? Nos van a castigar-dijo Fiona

-Es mejor que regresemos Fiona tiene razón-dijo Yamileth.

-Que amargadas- dijo Rachel.

NARRA FIONA

Regresamos al internado y nos dimos prisa a entrar a la habitación pues la señorita Vanessa ya había llegado y si nos encontraba fuera de la habitación nos iba a castigar por una semana.

Llegamos a la habitación y cada quien se concentró en sus asuntos, yo por mi parte me puse a leer un libro, pero mi concentración fue interrumpida porque alguien toco a la puerta.

-Yo abriré- dije y fui a ver quién era, para mi gran sorpresa era la señorita Vanessa.

-Acompáñeme señorita- dijo la señorita Vanessa y la acompañe hasta la dirección.

-Entra te están esperando- dijo la señorita Vanessa, la obedecí y entre me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a mi mamá.

-¡Mamá!- grite y corrí a abrazarla –Te extrañe mucho-

-Y yo a ti, pero te tengo dos sorpresas- dijo mi mamá provocando una gran confusión para mí –Ya pueden entrar-

-¡Fiona!- gritaron mis amigas al verme.

-No puedo creer que estén aquí, pero ¿Cómo?- dije

-Pues tu mamá nos trajo porque tu papá está de viaje-dijo Daniela

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estén aquí-dije

-Pero todavía falta una sorpresa- dijo mi mamá

-¿Enserio?- dije y de repente sentí que alguien me tomo de la cintura y me dio u beso en la mejilla.

-Hola princesa ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo Marshall, no lo podía creer, estaba aquí. Me di la vuelta quedando a centímetros de distancia, pero solo lo pude abrazar pues estábamos en el internado y ahí estaba la señorita Vanessa y mi mamá.

-Te extrañe mucho- dije

-Y yo más, la verdad es que no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Marshall.

No solté a Marshall ni el a mí, hasta que la señorita Vanessa nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero se acabó la hora de visita- dijo la señorita Vanessa tomándome del brazo.

-Me tengo que ir- dije y me despedí de mi mamá, mis amigas y de Marshall.

-Espera Fiona, antes de que te vayas, te traje esto- dijo Marshall y entrego un oso que tenía una cajita en sus manos afelpadas.

-Gracias, esta hermoso- dije

-Bien, pero ya se tiene que ir- dijo la señorita Vanessa y me saco para llevarme a mi habitación.

Cuando entre a mi habitación estaban Rachel, Yamileth y Alison esperándome.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Alison

-¿Y ese oso?- dijo Rachel.

-Me lo dio Marshall- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Vino aquí?- dijo Yamileth.

-Sí, acompañado de mi mamá y mis amigas- dije.

-Awww que bonito, voy a vomitar, Jajaja no es cierto pero ¿que hay en la cajita?- dijo Alison.

-Amm no sé, no la había revisado- dije abriendo la cajita que tenía el peluche. Era un collar que tenía un corazón que decía te amo, me lo puse de inmediatamente, pero el collar no era la única sorpresa, también había un papel doblado en el fondo de la cajita, lo saque y era una carta que me había escrito Marshall y decía:

Hola princesa, te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo, ya nada es igual sin ti, quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos por eso he estado pensando y quiero que te escapes conmigo, no sé a dónde ir pero algo es seguro no nos volverán a separar, te espero en la parte más alejada del internado, el único lugar que está prohibido para ustedes.

Te amo

-¿Vas a ir?- dijo Yamileth

-Pues…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina el capítulo la verdad es que el domingo no pude subir capitulo pero hoy si y mañana o el sábado subiré otro espero les haya gustado gracias por leer este fanfic<strong>


End file.
